Travail inattendu
by The cat with blue eyes
Summary: Un mystérieux empoisonneur qui s'attaque aux Serpentards, une mission à mener à bien... La sixième année risque d'être tourmentée pour Hermione et Drago !
1. Accords

**Chapitre 1 : Accords**

Pansy se reposait dans la salle commune des Serpentards en lisant un livre lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle tenta de faire semblant de ne rien entendre mais quand son interlocuteur posa sa main sur le livre qu'elle lisait avant de lui arracher des mains d'un coup brusque elle n'eut d'autre solution que de lever les yeux. Devant elle se trouvait Blaise.

Elle aimait bien Blaise. Il était un ami fidèle, toujours prêt à écouter quand on avait un problème. Et elle devait avouer qu'il était plutôt pas mal. Mais là il abusait.

« Dis Pansy tu peux m'expliquer un truc ? J'ai pas bien compris et on doit rendre le devoir pour demain... »

Elle crut qu'elle allait le tuer sur place. Elle le foudroya de ses yeux noirs avant de se lever sans jeté un regard de plus à Blaise.

« Pansy attends ! S'il te plait j'ai vraiment besoin de toi !

-Il en est ABSOLUMENT hors de question ! Vous me faites tous chier à me piquer mes devoirs et à même pas être assez intelligents pour comprendre ce que vous recopiez ! J'ai déjà expliqué ce devoir à Drago, Crabbe et même deux fois à Goyle ! Alors si tu veux des explications tu vas les voir ! Je suis pas votre bonniche !

-Mais Pansy…

-Y a pas de mais ! Vous devriez apprendre à vous débrouiller tous seuls ! Déjà la dernière fois j'ai même pas pu finir mon devoir car vous veniez sans cesse me demander les réponses. Je suis obligée de me cloitrer dans mes appartements pour pouvoir travailler tranquillement ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre, mais alors marre ! La prochaine fois vous vous débrouillerez tous seuls !

-Mais Pansy si tu fais ça Serpentard va perdre des points. Et les Gryffondors vont gagner la coupe des quatre maisons vu que Granger est avec eux !

-Je m'en fous de cette coupe ! Tout ce que je veux c'est être tranquille !

-Tu vas pas nous faire ça ? T'imagines ce que vont penser les Gryffondors de nous après ça ? Ils vont se foutre de nous ! Surtout Potter et Weasmoche !

-Vous êtes allés trop loin ! Fallait réfléchir avant !

-J'aurais mieux fait d'aller à Gryffondor au moins j'aurais pu compter sur Granger…

-Tu me fais chier avec Granger ! Cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe me tape sur le système ! Qu'elle se fasse exploiter si elle veut moi j'en ai ma claque !"

Sur ces paroles Pansy claqua violemment la porte menant au dortoir des filles. Blaise retourna l'air penaud dans sa chambre. Il essaya bien de demander de l'aide à Drago mais il était occupé à draguer une septième année. Blaise se résolut alors à recopier bêtement tout une formule sans rien comprendre.

Pansy de son côté ne parvenait pas à calmer sa colère. Depuis la première année les mecs comptaient sur elle pour leur passer les réponses. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Les paroles de Blaise lui revenaient peu à peu en mémoire. Elle eut alors une idée géniale.

Elle sortit à toute vitesse de sa chambre et rentra dans Drago qui embrassait une fille. Il voulut lui demander des explications mais elle était déjà repartie.

Elle courut jusqu'à la bibliothèque où elle savait qu'elle la trouverait. Elle y était toujours. Surtout qu'on leur avait donné plein de devoirs le jour-même.

Dès qu'elle poussa la porte de la bibliothèque Madame Pince la regarda sèchement. Elle prit alors conscience de la tenue qu'elle affichait. Elle était complétement essoufflée et ses joues avaient rougi avec la course. Elle se recomposa vite fait une tenue puis s'en alla de son air altier fouiner dans la bibliothèque pour la trouver.

Cela lui prit moins de cinq minutes tant Hermione était prévisible. Elle était cachée dans une des allées, des livres pleins les bras. Sans hésiter Pansy lui prit des mains le livre qu'elle allait retirer de l'étagère. Hermione se retournait pour faire un grand sourire à son bienfaiteur lorsqu'elle découvrit que c'était Pansy. Immédiatement son sourire mourut sur ces lèvre.

« Très bien Parkinson tu as ce livre. Tu es contente ? Grâce à toi je ne pourrai pas faire mon devoir d'enchantement tout de suite. Tu veux bien partir maintenant ?

-Granger. Je suis venue te proposer un marché.

-Que… Quoi ?

-T'es la première de la classe non ? Potter et Weasmo…ley sont pas aussi doués que toi. Je parie qu'ils te demandent tout le temps tes copies.

-Oui naturellement. Mais comment tu sais ça ?

-Parce que c'est pareil pour moi. Et que j'en ai marre !

-Je vois pas en quoi c'est un marché ni en quoi ça me concerne.

-Toi et moi on bosse ensemble. En laissant les autres se débrouiller.

-Tu veux que toi et moi on bosse ensemble ? C'est quoi cette blague ?

-Je suis sérieuse. Tu es partante ?

-Huum. Ok on peut essayer.

-Par contre on travaille ensemble mais à une condition. On ne fait que travailler. Espère pas devenir amie avec moi.

-J'ai une condition aussi. Pas le droit de m'appeler Sang-de-Bourbe tant qu'on bosse.

-Je devrais y arriver Granger. Alors marché conclu ?

-Marché conclu !

-Bien. Tu veux commencer tout de suite ou demain ?

-J'ai quelque chose ce soir donc on a qu'à dire demain.

-Ok. 17heures à la bibliothèque ?

-Ça me va."

Hermione partit alors avec sa pile de livres sous les bras. Elle les enregistra puis quitta la bibliothèque. Quand elle arriva enfin dans la salle commune des Gryffondors elle se jeta sur Harry qui était en train de travailler. Elle lui expliqua ce qui venait de se passer dans la bibliothèque. Harry fut surpris mais il trouva bien vite comment tirer profiter avantage de la situation.

« Essaye de lui soutirer des informations sur les Horcruxes et Voldemort » lui dit-il.

Hermione fut surprise de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Puis elle se demanda si ce que lui avait dit Pansy était l'unique raison de l'étrange accord qui les liait. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser pour l'instant. Elle devait absolument travailler le cours de potion du lendemain.

De son côté Pansy était plutôt contente d'elle. Elle avait agi sous le coup de la colère mais une alliance avec la Sang-de-Bourbe ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Malefoy. Il était enragé par son comportement. Elle lui avait foncé dedans et même pas demandé pardon !

Quand elle lui expliqua les raisons de son empressement il ne put retenir sa colère. Il la traita de folle, disant qu'elle devenait une traitre à son sang. Pansy réalisa alors que peut être elle avait fait une erreur. Mais elle comptait bien renverser la situation à son avantage. Elle pourrait soutirer des informations à Granger qui n'y verrait que du feu. Elle avait hâte d'être le lendemain.


	2. Travail

**Chapitre 2 : Travail**

Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi penser quand elle se leva le lendemain matin. La perspective de travailler avec Pansy lui faisait un peu peur. Après tout Parkinson l'avait toujours méprisé pour son origine non pure. Enfin Hermione voulait lui prouver que toutes ces histoires de sang-pur n'étaient que des foutaises et elle décida alors de se préparer pour la journée.

Elle s'apprêtait à descendre pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner lorsque Ginny l'appela. Heureuse de voir celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie Hermione la serra dans ses bras. Ginny éclata de rire puis elles partirent toutes les deux prendre leur petit déjeuner.

La journée passa lentement mais au final Hermione ne savait plus trop si elle voulait réellement travailler avec Pansy. Elle avait trop souffert de ses insultes. Mais ce serait aussi l'occasion d'apprendre beaucoup de choses de la Serpentarde. Elle décida finalement d'opter pour un test. Si jamais Pansy se révelait insupportable elle mettrait fin au marché immédiatement.

De son côté Pansy se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir passé un marché avec Granger. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela était de la faute de Blaise et des autres. Et puis peut être qu'elle pourrait en apprendre plus sur Granger et surtout sur Potter. Ça allait faire enrager Malefoy mais Pansy allait bien travailler avec la petite Granger. Avec un peu de chance cette gourde se ridiculiserait devant elle.

A 17 heures pile Pansy entra dans la bibliothèque. Naturellement Hermione s'y trouvait déjà. Pansy s'installa à côté d'Hermione et sortit l'énoncé de leur devoir de divination. Hermione apprécia que Pansy ne fasse même pas semblant d'être polie. Cela l'aurait trop gênée. Au contraire le fait qu'elle ne veuille que travailler la rassura. Cependant cela n'allait pas être facile de lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais elle préférait toujours ça aux insultes.

Elles passèrent une heure à ne se parler que pour se poser des questions de cours. Elles n'abordèrent que les cours et cela leur convenait très bien. Cependant alors qu'Hermione feuilletait son cours pour retrouver les dates d'un devin Pansy arrêta soudainement d'un geste brusque le déroulement des feuilles. Elle s'empara d'une des feuilles et vit Hermione rougir. Alors qu'Hermione allait parler Pansy se mit soudain à rire. Le dessin qu'elle tenait entre ses mains représentait Trelawney en train de pousser quelqu'un dans un chaudron en lui disant qu'il ne mourrait qu'un an plus tard et que c'était donc sans risque.

« Qui a dessiné ce dessin ? C'est toi Granger ?

-Non c'est Ron. Il déteste la divination.

-Tu lui diras qu'il m'a bien fait rire.

-Euh… Si tu veux.

-Finalement ce roux a un don.

-Oh mais il est doué !

-T'as d'autres dessins ?

-Pas sur moi. Mais il en fait tout le temps.

-Hummmmmmm. J'ai une petite idée pour lui. Tu peux lui passer un message pour moi ?

-Si tu veux…

-Très bien. Donne lui rendez-vous près du lac ce soir à 21heures !

-A 21heures ? Mais et le couvre-feu ?

-Je suis l'amie d'un préfet. Il m'arrivera rien. Et à ton Ron non plus.

-Ce n'est pas mon Ron…

-Oh… Tu as l'air déçue.

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Bon on y retourne.

-Ok."

Elles travaillèrent pendant encore une demi-heure mais Hermione était perturbée par l'échange qu'elles avaient eus. Elles arrêtèrent satisfaites d'elles-mêmes dix minutes plus tard. Elles avaient déjà fini ce devoir de divination alors qu'il leur fallait d'habitude plus de trois heures pour arriver au même résultat. Elles se fixèrent de nouveau rendez-vous pour le lendemain, le vendredi soir. Puis elles se quittèrent sans un mot avant de se diriger vers leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Hermione transmit le message de Pansy à Ron qui s'étonna qu'elle connaisse son talent. Hermione lui avoua alors comment cela c'était passé. Ron était tellement fier qu'une Serpentarde aussi froide que Pansy apprécie ses dessins qu'il ne se posa aucune question et décida de se préparer pour son rendez-vous.

Hermione elle était perturbée par ce qui s'était passé. Qu'est-ce que Pansy faisait ? Pourquoi elle faisait ça ? Mais elle savait que si elle osait dire ses doutes à haute voix Ron lui en voudrait. Et ça elle ne le voulait pas !

Pansy de son côté était plutôt fière d'elle-même. Elle avait réussi à découvrir une faille chez Granger qui semblait beaucoup apprécier Weasmoche. Mais surtout si elle arrivait à convaincre Weasmoche elle pourrait monter un petit commerce. Elle était tellement contente qu'elle se surprit à vouloir chantonner. Elle reprit immédiatement ses esprits et entra fièrement dans la salle commune avant de s'approcher de Drago.

Il était comme d'habitude entouré de plusieurs filles mais elle avait appris à faire comme si elles n'existaient pas. Un simple geste de sa main les fit d'ailleurs déguerpir. Cela énerva Drago mais quand il vit le grand sourire sur son visage il se dit que finalement il n'avait peut-être pas tout perdu. Quand Pansy lui expliqua son plan un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Quand elle lui annonça ce qu'elle pensait avoir découvert sur Granger il n'en fut que plus content. Pour prouver à Pansy combien il lui était reconnaissant il s'excusa pour son comportement de la veille. Il lui proposa même de passer chez lui après son rendez-vous avec Ron.

Pansy lui fit promettre une chose. Elle lui raconterait tout ce qu'elle apprendrait sur le trio de Gryffondors mais en échange Drago la laisserait s'occuper de son petit commerce tranquillement. Drago réfléchit un court instant avant d'accepter. Après tout la mission que lui avait confié Voldemort était bien plus importante que quelques mornilles. Et puis il avait déjà suffisamment d'argent.

Il était très content de Pansy. Grâce à elle sa mission allait être facilitée. Finalement espionner le trio et l'affaiblir serait plus simple que prévu. Comme c'était l'heure d'aller dîner et que Pansy lui avait été très utile il la prit par le bras et c'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans la grande Salle. C'était un honneur qu'aucune fille n'avait encore connu et Pansy en était fière. Plus que jamais son emprise sur Drago croissait. Bientôt il serait à elle.

Hermione regardait le couple de Serpentard depuis sa table. Elle avait remarqué le comportement inattendu de Drago. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait mettre cela sur le compte de son entretien avec Pansy. Elle se surprit à sourire à cette pensée. Comme si elle était aussi importante que ça ! Pansy et elle avaient certes bien travaillé mais ce n'était que provisoire. Bien vite Pansy allait la dédaigner et reprendre son masque de sarcasme habituel. Pour l'instant elle se vengeait juste de ses camarades. Et apparemment cela avait fonctionné avec Drago.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir de voir la Serpentarde bientôt quitter sa petite vie ou bien si elle devait au contraire craindre une plus grande agressivité de la part du couple Drago-Pansy. Sa petite vie tranquille avait été chamboulé par la déclaration de Pansy de la veille. Et encore plus par l'échange qu'elles avaient eu pendant qu'elles travaillaient. Enfin bon elle verrait bien ce qui se passerait vendredi.

Ron de son côté avait perdu un peu de sa superbe quand il avait vu l'entrée des Serpentards. Mais bon une fille lui avait donné rendez-vous après avoir dit qu'il avait un don. C'était une occasion à ne pas manquer ! Il regarda vite fait Hermione qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées se faire servir par Ginny. Décidemment on ne changerait jamais Hermione ! Elle devait être en train de penser à un devoir qu'ils devaient faire ou à un de ses livres. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'elle lui explique une ou deux réponses de son devoir de potions.

Quand le repas fut terminé Ron ne tenait plus en place. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait être discret mais pour un premier rendez-vous il était prêt à tout ! A 20h45 il quitta discrètement la salle commune en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione.


	3. Commerce

**Chapitre 3 : Commerce**

Pansy était dehors comme prévu. Ron arriva tout essoufflé à 21heures pile. Cela fit sourire Pansy de voir qu'il avait fait un effort sur sa tenue. Ron fut rassuré de la voir sourire.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui annonça la raison de leur rendez-vous. Elle avait vu ses dessins et voulait qu'ils montent un commerce de ventes de dessins satiriques. Il fut surpris de sa proposition et surtout que personne n'y est pensé avant. Tous les Gryffondors trouvaient ses dessins marrants mais jamais ils n'avaient eu l'idée de les vendre.

Mais Ron se méfiait tout de même de Pansy. Elle était devenue très étrange tout d'un coup. D'abord elle se mettait à parler à Hermione et maintenant elle lui proposait un marché ? Peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'un coup monté. Il sourit à cette pensée en se disant qu'un coup monté sur des dessins ne serait pas très grave. C'est pourquoi il accepta l'offre de Pansy. Il vit un fin sourire s'étirer sur son visage et il prit peur sans savoir pourquoi.

Pansy lui expliqua alors qu'elle préférait qu'il ne dise à personne que c'était lui qui faisait les dessins mais qu'il les lui transmettrait avant qu'elle ne les mette en vente. Ron étant timide par nature apprécia grandement cette idée. Vint ensuite la question de la rémunération. Pansy comptait vendre les dessins 2 mornilles chacun. Elle ne prélèverait une mornille que tous les deux dessins. Le marché semblait acceptable à Ron qui ne débattit donc pas du prix que lui proposait Pansy.

Avant qu'ils ne se quittent Pansy posa une dernière condition. Ron ne ferait plus de dessins sur les parchemins de ses camarades. Cela créerait un marché parallèle qui pourrait les affaiblir. Ron acquiesça lentement tout en se promettant de continuer à griffonner sur les parchemins de Harry et Hermione gratuitement.

Tout cela leur avait pris une demi-heure. Alors que Ron commençait à s'éloigner Pansy eut soudain une idée folle. Elle courut pour rattraper Ron et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir l'embrassa sur la bouche rapidement. Puis elle s'enfuit sans qu'il ait le temps de faire un geste. Il resta un instant choqué par ce qui venait de se passer puis un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Il se promit de garder tout cela secret.

Pansy était fière d'elle et elle alla directement chez Drago pour tout lui raconter. Quand elle lui dit ce qu'elle avait fait Drago fut d'abord choqué. Puis il comprit que le but de la manœuvre était de blesser Hermione. Il félicita donc Pansy pour sa manœuvre machiavélique. Demain il commencerait à affaiblir Hermione.

Quand Ron rentra dans la salle commune avec sur ses lèvres le plus grand sourire qu'Hermione ai jamais vu celle-ci sentit monter en elle une colère sourde. Alors que Ron se dirigeait vers son dortoir Hermione lui prit le bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Hermione. Bonne nuit »

Et il se dégagea de son étreinte.

Cela mit Hermione dans une rage folle. Elle voulait juste savoir ce qui s'était passé ! Qu'est-ce que Pansy lui avait fait ? Qu'est-ce que cette sale garce de Parkinson avait bien pu lui promettre ? Elle retourna dans son dortoir furieuse.

Jamais Ron ne lui avait quelque chose ! Elle avait toujours été là pour lui ! Et il suffisait que Pansy débarque et lui donne rendez-vous pour qu'il se cache ? Elle détestait cette fille. Elle la haïssait !

Ginny la voyant dans cet état voulut lui demander des explications mais Hermione préféra rester silencieuse. Elle savait que Ginny la soutiendrait mais elle ne voulait pas que celle-ci commence à s'intéresser de trop près à sa relation avec son frère. Elle se ferait beaucoup trop d'idées.

Le lendemain matin Hermione évita soigneusement Ron. Mais il ne parut même pas s'en apercevoir tellement il avait la tête dans les nuages. Hermione n'avait qu'une seule hâte : que 17 heures arrivent et qu'elle puisse harceler Pansy pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait seule vers la bibliothèque, elle se sentit soudain happée vers un coin obscur. Elle voulut crier mais une main se plaça rapidement sur sa bouche. Elle commença à se débattre mais très vite des bras l'enserrent. On la fit ensuite pivoter vers son interlocuteur qui n'était personne d'autre que Malefoy. Il sourit en voyant son air effrayé.

« Alors Granger on traîne seule dans le château ? Weasmoche est plus là pour toi ?

-Tais-toi Malefoy ! Laisse-moi passer !

-Et bah Granger ? Faut pas se vexer comme ça ! Après tout c'est normal que Weasley préfère une jolie Serpentarde !

-Lâche-moi Malefoy !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai absolument aucune envie de rester aussi proche d'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe pendant plus de cinq minutes ! Allez pars ! Et félicite Weasmoche pour moi !

Et il la relâcha.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade. Elle mit cela sur le compte de la peur et de la rage qu'elle sentait gonflée en elle. Elle courut jusqu'à la bibliothèque sans se retourner.

Drago était fier de lui. Il avait clairement senti la peur de la Gryffondor et aussi sa rage. Le plan de Pansy était vraiment magnifique. Cependant il devait la prévenir qu'Hermione serait sûrement insupportable à cause de leur petite entrevue. Drago partit alors de sa cachette d'un pas léger, heureux de ce qui venait de se produire.

Pansy avait bien écouté ce que lui avait raconté Drago et était prête à rencontrer Hermione. Quand elle pénétra dans la bibliothèque il était 17heure et cinq minutes mais elle savait qu'Hermione ne remarquerait même pas son retard. Et elle avait raison. Dès qu'elle s'assit à côté de la Gryffondor celle-ci se tourna vers elle, les yeux remplis de haine. Alors qu'elle allait soûler Pansy de questions celle-ci sortit ses cahiers et posa le livre de potions sur la table.

Pansy savait qu'elle jouait là un jeu dangereux mais elle aimait ça. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de vouloir orienter la conversation sur Ron mais Pansy esquivait toujours le sujet. Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Pansy travailler seule car elle avait promis à Harry de lui rapporter des informations sur Voldemort. Et Pansy était la mieux placée pour lui en fournir.

La tension montait peu à peu mais Pansy savait ne rien montrer de ses émotions ce qui rendait la Gryffondor encore plus folle.

Finalement elles réussirent à terminer leur devoir de potion et Pansy s'empressa de ranger ses affaires. Hermione tenta de l'en empêcher mais Pansy la remit sèchement à sa place en la traitant de Sang-de-Bourbe. Pansy put voir des larmes commencer à pointer sur le visage d'Hermione et elle sourit. Puis elle partit fièrement après avoir lancé d'un ton sec qu'elles se reverraient le lundi.

Hermione suivit Pansy lorsqu'elle sortit de la bibliothèque puis elle courut jusqu'à son dortoir où elle put pleurer en paix. Le harcèlement de Malefoy puis la froideur de Pansy avaient eu raison de son courage. Elle ne descendit pas manger ce soir-là et Drago sourit en voyant l'effet qu'ils avaient eu sur elle.

Le lendemain avait lieu le bal de la Saint-Valentin et Drago savait que ce serait une occasion rêvée pour approcher le trio de Gryffondors et les affaiblir encore plus. Le maître serait fier de lui.


	4. Le bal

**Chapitre 4 : le bal**

Drago se réveilla dans sa chambre à 8heures ce matin-là. Il avait beaucoup de choses à planifier avant le soir et il se devait d'être impeccable.

Voldemort lui avait confié une mission primordiale : saper la confiance qu'avait Harry en ses amis afin que le jour venu il se retrouve isolé. Drago ne savait pas encore que Voldemort comptait ordonner à Blaise la mort de Dumbledore. Sans son mentor et ses amis Harry serait affaibli et donc plus facile à éliminer.

Il commençait déjà à éloigner Granger de Weasley et c'était un bon point. Mais il fallait aussi qu'il frappe le Gryffondor au niveau des amours. Il avait cru comprendre que Potter était intéressé par la sœur de Weasley. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de l'atteindre à travers elle.

Il avait donné rendez-vous à Lavande Brown afin de lui demander un ou deux potins en échange de quelques scoops sur les Serpentards. Il savait que Brown était une vraie commère et qu'elle ferait tout pour en savoir le plus possible sur les histoires qui circulaient parmi les Serpentards. Son rendez-vous était à 9heures mais il fallait qu'il impressionne Brown. Il commença donc à se préparer en prenant une longue douche.

Quand il sortit enfin de la salle de bain Blaise l'attendait. Il tenait dans ses mains une lettre. Drago lui arracha quasiment des mains tellement il était intrigué. Jamais personne ne lui écrivait ou alors c'était pour le féliciter. Il n'avait encore rien accompli et ne comprenait donc pas la raison de cette lettre.

Il la décacheta puis rigola. Sa mère savait que Voldemort lui avait confié une mission et elle tenait à s'assurer qu'il prendrait toutes les précautions possibles afin qu'elle n'échoue pas. Elle avait donc ensorcelé une cape d'invisibilité mais aussi le plus beau costard argent qu'avait son père. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait et il bénit sa mère pour son empressement et son inquiétude perpétuelle. Elle avait sûrement dû ruser pour que Lucius ne l'empêche pas d'envoyer de tels objets à Drago.

Rassuré par la sollicitude de sa mère Drago se prépara pour son rendez-vous avec Brown.

Lavande était excitée à l'idée d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Drago Malefoy. Surtout qu'il lui avait demandé une faveur ! C'était une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle était prête à lui raconter tout ce qu'il voulait du moment qu'il l'accompagnait au bal.

Quand Lavande fit sa demande à Drago celui-ci commença par refuser. Mais quand il apprit que Lavande comptait y aller avec Ron il n'hésita plus. Cela humilierait bien Ron. Et puis Lavande lui avait appris pas mal de choses intéressantes : notamment que Ginny était très intriguée par le sexe symbole Blaise. Le Serpentard comptait bien mettre à profit cette faiblesse de la jeune Weasley le soir même. Concernant Granger il n'avait rien appris de bien nouveau à part qu'elle voulait à tout prix être Préfète en Chef en septième année.

Il remercia comme à son habitude froidement Lavande puis il s'éclipsa dans les cachots pour aller voir Blaise.

Hermione de son côté était peu préoccupée par le bal mais Ginny était bien décidée à la faire se pomponner. On entendit un grand hurlement dans la salle commune des Gryffondors quand Ginny apprit qu'Hermione comptait mettre la même robe de bal que l'année dernière. Un vrai torchon d'après la Weasley. Qui ne mettait absolument pas la Gryffondor en valeur. Comme elles n'avaient plus le temps d'acheter une robe Ginny obligea Hermione à utiliser sa connaissance de la magie pour trouver des sorts afin de modifier sa robe. Elles y passèrent toute la soirée mais le résultat en valait la peine. Déjà elles s'étaient bien amusées, surtout quand Ginny s'était trompé et avait transformé la robe en un sac à patates. Hermione avait tellement ri que Ginny avait commencé à se vexer. D'après elle c'était toujours mieux que l'ancienne robe d'Hermione.

Finalement la robe d'Hermione était dans un dégradé de rose. Elle était décolleté mais pas trop car Hermione détestait cela. Elle ne dévoilait rien des jambes d'Hermione mais cela lui convenait parfaitement. Alors qu'Hermione allait s'allonger sur son lit pour profiter de l'heure qui leur restait avant le bal pour se reposer Ginny la tira vers la salle de bains. Elle la fit prendre un bain parfumé puis s'occupa de ses cheveux. Elle commença par les démêler puis elle les attacha dans un chignon lâche qui laissait deux longues mèches brunes bouclées descendre sur les épaules d'Hermione.

Hermione aida ensuite Ginny à se préparer car celle-ci n'avait pas eu le temps de faire tout ce qu'elle comptait faire l'ayant aidée. Elles furent finalement prêtes à 20heures, heure de l'ouverture du bal.

Hermione avait Harry comme cavalier et Ginny était avec Seamus. Les garçons furent impressionnés par leur tenue mais surtout par Hermione qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu aussi soignée et belle.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la grande Salle personne ne fit attention à eux à part Drago. Il remarqua immédiatement le changement d'Hermione et cela lui fit en un sens plaisir. La petite Weasley avait aussi fait un effort remarqua-t-il. Cela plairait à Blaise. Grâce à lui la mission de Drago allait avancer à grands pas ce soir-là.

Vers 21heures alors qu'Harry allait enfin se décider à demander une danse à Ginny Blaise se présenta devant elle et l'invita. La musique était un slow comme Drago avait demandé à Blaise. En plus Zabini avait magnifiquement bien placé sa demande puisque Potter allait enfin se lancer. Drago fit un grand sourire à son ami de toujours qui le lui rendit. Ginny dansait très bien et était une compagne plutôt agréable. La faveur que lui avait demandé Malefoy lui répugnait de moins en moins. Ils discutèrent et rirent pendant tout le morceau. Puis, alors que la musique s'arrêtait et que Ginny s'apprêtait à rejoindre Harry, Blaise l'emmena dans un coin discret de la salle et l'embrassa. Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre au grand dam d'harry qui assistait à toute la scène.

En voyant la tête déconfite et triste d'Harry Drago dut réprimer un rire. Il commença alors la deuxième phase de son plan.

Il abandonna Lavande à Ron puis partit à la recherche d'Hermione. Elle était au niveau du buffet et parlait avec Seamus. Il poussa Seamus et se trouva devant Hermione.

« Granger j'ai besoin de toi.

-Pas moi. Je parlais à Seamus !

-Tu lui parleras plus tard ! Je peux t'aider à avoir ce que tu veux !

-Je ne veux rien de toi. Je veux juste que tu partes !

-Tu ne te débarrasseras pas comme ça de moi. Je sais ce que tu veux. Et grâce à moi tu pourras l'avoir sans problème.

-Tu ne me seras jamais utile Malefoy ! Arrête de te faire des idées !

-Même pour être Préfète en Chef ?

-Comment tu sais que je veux l'être ?

-C'est facile à deviner. Tu as toujours voulu l'être.

-Et comment tu peux m'aider ?

-Ah maintenant mon offre t'intéresse ?

-Dis-moi Malefoy !

-On se calme Granger. Allons dans un endroit éloigné.

-Comment je peux te faire confiance ?

-Il ne t'arrivera rien si c'est ça que tu veux savoir. Seamus saurait que j'en suis la cause.

-Ca me va. Je te suis. »

Hermione et Drago disparurent alors dehors où moins de gens pourraient les voir.

* * *

Pour celles qui voudraient voir la robe d'Hermione je me suis inspirée de celle-ci : ..net/bf1/robe-fashion/pics/612753170_

Concernant mon rythme de publication je suis désolée je vais être très irrégulière. L'histoire n'est pas encore complète dans mon esprit il me faut donc trouver le temps pour écrire et les idées.

Merci pour vos reviews !


	5. Le couple

**Chapitre 5 : le couple**

Hermione frissonna dès qu'ils furent dehors. Drago eu pitié d'elle et lui passa sa veste. La jeune Gryffondor le remercia pour ce geste gentil et dénué d'intérêts pour une fois. Le Serpentard savait cependant parfaitement que cela détendrait la Gryffondor et qu'en plus cela le mettait en valeur. Sa chemise argentée faisait ressortir le gris de ses yeux tout en atténuant la pâleur de ses cheveux.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau mais malheureusement détestable. Elle se reprit cependant bien vite et revint au sujet qui l'intéressait : le rôle de préfet.

« Tu as dit que tu pouvais m'aider. Comment ? Et surtout pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

-Comme tu le sais le Préfets-en-Chef viennent de deux maisons différentes. Et ils doivent faire partie des meilleurs élèves.

-Je le sais. Et c'est pour ça que je demande le poste.

-La petite Granger aurait de l'ambition ? Mais c'est qu'elle serait presque une Serpentarde !

-Je n'ai que l'ambition de bien faire.

-Je déteste les gens qui disent ça. Ayez au moins l'obligeance de dire que c'est pour le pouvoir que vous le faites et pas juste pour aider les autres.

-Qu'importe mes motivations. Comment tu peux m'aider ?

-Présente-toi avec moi aux professeurs. Et accorde-moi une danse.

-Arrête de fantasmer Malefoy ! Jamais je ne ferai ça !

-Je voulais juste t'aider à leur montrer que tu saurais faire abstraction de la maison d'origine de ton collègue. Mais après tout je trouverais bien quelqu'un d'autre.

-Attends… Tu veux être Préfet aussi ?

-Bien sûr que oui !

-Et ça te dérange pas que je sois aussi Préfet ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Mais au moins tu auras l'obligeance de ne pas vouloir devenir amie avec moi.

-Mouais. Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher ?

-Réfléchis un peu Granger ! On se déteste ! Si on se montre ensemble ce soir et qu'on reste poli l'un envers l'autre on prouvera à tous qu'on est capable de laisser tomber nos différences ! Même si on sait bien que ça ne sera vraiment jamais le cas !

-Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Je veux juste une chose : que tu ne m'appelles pas Sang-de-Bourbe de la soirée.

-Pas de problème. Je veux cette place et je l'aurai ! Quel qu'en soit le prix !

-Bon on y va ?

-Oui mais il faudrait peut-être que tu me rendes ma veste. Je veux pas qu'on s'imagine des choses sur nous Granger. »

C'est avec regret qu'Hermione quitta la chaleur de la veste. Et ce n'est pas sans regretter de lui avoir demandé son parfum.

Drago était heureux qu'elle ait accepté. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte que Potter et Weasley lui en voudraient à mort pour s'être affichée avec lui. Ils ne lui feraient plus confiance et c'était exactement ce qu'il recherchait. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à trouver comment éloigner définitivement Ron de Potter et le tour serait joué ! Voldemort serait fier de lui !

Ils pénètrent ensemble dans la Salle et Drago prit la main de Granger dans la sienne. Elle voulut la retirer mais elle lit sur ses lèvres que c'était pour le bien de leur plan. Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs. Au fur et à mesure de leur progression dans la Salle les gens se retournaient et les suivaient des regards. Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor c'était déjà rare mais alors un Malefoy avec une Née-Moldue c'était complétement hallucinant. Seul Dumbledore semblait trouver cela naturel.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la table des professeurs ils s'excusèrent et se présentèrent aux professeurs qui ne les connaissaient pas. Puis ils demandèrent à Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall les postes de Préfets-En-Chef. Pour prouver qu'ils seraient capables de s'entendre pendant plus de trente secondes ils se placèrent au centre de la piste de danse qui se vida d'un coup à leur approche.

Ils entendaient tout le monde murmurer autour d'eux. Drago se pencha alors à l'oreille d'Hermione et y murmura : « maintenant ils seront obligés de nous faire préfets. Nous leur avons montré notre supériorité et notre prestance. »

La musique commença alors. C'était une valse et Drago en fin danseur entraîna sa partenaire dans un grand numéro. Ils étaient tous les deux très concentrés car ils savaient que les Préfets-en-Chef se devaient de commencer le bal. Au bout d'une minute ou deux cependant ils se détendirent. Ils étaient tous les deux de bons danseurs et leurs pas s'ajustaient parfaitement.

Hermione murmura alors à Drago de lui faire la conversation. Il fallait qu'ils soient crédibles. Drago lui accorda que l'idée était bonne mais comme il ne voulait pas trop devenir proche de Granger il se mit à critiquer tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée. Hermione riait doucement.

Dans la salle tout le monde était subjugué par le couple qui valsait comme s'il était seul au monde. Seuls Harry et Ron enrageaient dans leur coin. Leur Hermione avec cette sale fouine ? C'était impossible ! Malefoy l'avait ensorcelé ! Et le pire c'est qu'elle riait ! Elle riait même franchement, ils reconnaissaient son sourire franc, sans fard. A ce moment précis si Drago avait été seul devant eux ils l'auraient tué.

Harry se sentait mal et il se prit à haïr cette soirée. Il partit sans un regard en arrière. Ron le suivit car il avait senti qu'Harry se sentait trahi et avait besoin de réconfort.

Quand la musique s'arrêta Drago et Hermione furent assaillis par la foule. Hermione qui n'aimait pas trop qu'il y ait trop de monde tenta de rejoindre l'air frais du dehors. Mais elle était cernée de toute part par les élèves. Elle commençait à se sentir vraiment mal quand quelqu'un la prit par le bras et l'emmena dehors en repoussant sans aucune difficulté la foule. Elle ne reprit totalement ses esprits que dehors et alors elle put voir que celui qui l'avait aidé n'était personne d'autre que Malefoy !

Elle tenta un faible sourire et il lui rendit.

« T'as vu comment ils ont tous été subjugués ? On est les meilleurs ! Et mon plan a parfaitement marché !

-Pour une fois tu as parfaitement raison. Merci beaucoup Malefoy !

-Par contre t'aurais dû me dire que t'aimais pas la foule. Parce que ton mini malaise n'est pas passé inaperçu.

-Désolée. J'avais pas prévu qu'ils se jetteraient tous sur nous.

-Pas grave. L'important c'est qu'ils aient compris que toi et moi on sera les prochains préfets.

-Tu tiens tant que ça à être préfet ?

-Naturellement. C'est un grand honneur mais surtout une chance pour aider les autres car vois-tu j'ai en vérité le cœur sur la main, dit-il d'un ton ironique »

Hermione rit de bon cœur à sa critique. Finalement ils arriveraient peut-être à s'entendre.

Drago la voyant se décontracter enfin un peu en sa présence en profita pour pousser son avantage.

« Je sais que tu travailles avec Pansy. Mais ce serait bien qu'on nous voit aussi parfois ensemble en cours ou même dans les couloirs.

-Tu sais ce qu'il faudrait qu'on fasse ?

-A part leur montrer qu'on est les meilleurs ? Non, aucune idée.

-Il faut qu'on organise quelque chose. Qu'on leur montre que nous deux nous saurons organiser une belle année.

-Finalement t'es peut-être vraiment intelligente Granger ! C'est une très bonne idée !

-Je commence à avoir froid, je vais rentrer. On en reparle demain ?

-Oui pas de problème. »

Hermione laissa alors Drago seul dehors. Celui-ci était immensément content de lui. Si Granger et lui étaient vus ensemble régulièrement jamais Harry n'oserait lui faire confiance et la tenir au courant de ce qu'il pensait. Privé d'Hermione et de Ginny Harry s'était vraiment affaibli ce soir. Le maitre serait content de Drago et il savait que ses parents seraient fiers de lui.

Hermione voulait retrouver Harry et Ron mais elle ne parvint pas à les trouver dans la grande Salle. Par contre elle rencontra Ginny qui était avec Blaise. Ces deux-là semblaient ne plus vouloir se séparer. Hermione trouvait cela étrange que Blaise se soit ainsi jeté sur Ginny mais il ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal donc Hermione ne dit rien. Elle profita encore un peu de la fête avant de rentrer avec Ginny dans leurs appartements.

Blaise et Drago partirent en même temps que le deux Gryffondors. Une fois arrivés dans les cachots Drago félicita Blaise pour ce qu'il avait accompli. Blaise lui avoua alors que la petite Weasley était plutôt sympa et qu'il comptait rester avec elle pendant un certain temps. Drago fut d'abord choqué par cette annonce puis il comprit que Blaise ne reniait pas pour autant Voldemort et qu'il n'était pas non plus amoureux de Ginny. Drago se promit d'envoyer le lendemain matin une lettre à sa mère et à Voldemort afin de les informer de l'avancement de sa mission.

Mais au matin Drago et Blaise furent réveillés par Rogue qui les emmena chez Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait une bien étrange nouvelle à leur annoncer.


	6. Stupéfaction

**Chapitre 6 : Stupéfaction**

Blaise et Drago étaient encore un peu ensommeillés mais quand ils virent que Rogue les emmenait chez Dumbledore ils se sentirent comme électrocutés. Jamais Dumbledore ne tirait de leur sommeil des élèves sauf s'il avait une nouvelle grave à leur annoncer.

Cependant ils ne s'attendaient pas à entendre ce que Dumbledore leur dit.

Pansy avait été retrouvée pétrifiée dans un couloir. Elle avait été empoisonnée par une potion. Pour l'instant ils cherchaient encore de quelle potion il s'agissait. Comme ils étaient les plus proches amis de Pansy Dumbledore les avait fait prévenir en premier.

Les parents de Pansy n'allaient pas tarder à arriver mais Dumbledore voulait d'abord que les deux Serpentards fassent une liste des personnes susceptibles d'en vouloir à Pansy.

Les deux garçons se mirent immédiatement au travail. Ils étaient en colère qu'on ait touché à leur Pansy. Celui ou celle qui avait fait ça le payerait très cher.

Dans leur liste figurait naturellement Harry et Ron. Ils hésitèrent à mettre Hermione. Après tout elle travaillait avec Pansy mais ils savaient que leurs insultes répétées avaient beaucoup blessé la Gryffondor. Il se pouvait aussi qu'elle ait profité de leurs entretiens pour récupérer un cheveu ou autre. Ils savaient qu'Hermione était douée en potion. Il était donc fort probable qu'elle ait médité sa vengeance pendant six années avant de la mettre à exécution.

Au bout d'une heure ils avaient établi une liste d'environ une dizaine de noms. Quand Dumbledore vit les noms du trio de Gryffondor il sourit vaguement. Il élimina Hermione de la liste sans un mot d'explication et cela choqua Drago et Blaise. Mais comme il ne faisait pas mine d'éliminer les noms d'Harry et de Ron ils ne dirent rien.

Ils furent alors autoriser à aller voir Pansy à l'infirmerie. Ils y croisèrent naturellement ses parents qui leur demandèrent de retrouver rapidement qui avait fait cela à leur fille. Les deux Serpentards jurèrent que le coupable le regretterait amèrement. Cependant ils devaient retourner en cours.

Quand à l'heure du déjeuner Ron vit que Pansy n'était pas avec Drago et Blaise, il commença à se poser des questions. De plus en plus perturbé au fur et à mesure que le repas se déroulait, il ne put s'empêcher de rejoindre les Serpentards quand le repas fut fini. Harry qui était en train de lui en parler en fut choqué. Si même Ron l'abandonnait bientôt il ne pourrait plus compter sur quelqu'un !

Harry comptait se réfugier dans ses appartements mais Hermione ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Elle était déçue qu'il l'ait évité pendant toute la matinée. Surtout qu'elle ne savait pas la raison de son attitude. Harry voulait qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Il ne voulait pas lui parler après ce qu'elle avait fait avec Drago. Il se sentait trahi par sa meilleure amie, celle à qui il avait toujours fait confiance. Elle fut blessée par ses gestes de refus mais ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant. Elle voulait des réponses à ses questions !

Quand il lui avoua enfin que son comportement de la veille au soir l'avait blessé Hermione se sentit stupide. Elle savait qu'entre Harry et Drago une haine tenace s'était installée. Mais elle savait aussi qu'Harry voulait être Préfet. Elle ne savait pas ce qui serait le pire pour Harry : que sa meilleure amie soit avec son pire ennemi ou qu'elle ait tout fait pour avoir le poste qu'il convoitait lui aussi ?

« Sache que je ne l'ai fait que pour notre bien. Mais que je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi.

-Il t'a menacé ? Il t'a fait du chantage ?

-Non rien de tout ça. Rassure toi je contrôle parfaitement la situation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? Bon sang il t'a insulté pendant cinq années et tu vas tout oublier ?

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Chacun de ses mots est gravé dans mon cœur. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il faut qu'on trouve des indices sur Voldemort en plus je te rappelle ! Et la fouine est la personne idéale pour ça !

-Tu fais ça pour moi, pour nous ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! »

Ne supportant pas de mentir à moitié à Harry Hermione repartit vers la bibliothèque. Harry resta planté sans bouger pendant de longues minutes. Tout était trop compliqué. Ginny l'avait laissé, Ron était parti Dieu seul savait où et voilà que maintenant Hermione lui révélait qu'elle était proche de Drago pour une raison qu'elle refusait d'avouer mais que c'était pour eux qu'elle le faisait. Cela faisait trop pour Harry qui rejoignit ses appartements et s'endormit comme une masse.

Ron de son côté avait réussi à rejoindre Blaise et Drago alors que ceux-ci quittaient la Grande Salle. Quand ils le virent courir vers eux ils furent étonnés mais cela ne les empêcha pas pour autant de cacher leurs émotions sous un masque de mépris. Ron vit clair dans leur jeu. Il était un Sang Pur lui aussi et même si les Weasley ne faisaient pas partie de la haute société Ron connaissait parfaitement les usages de l'aristocratie. Il se redressa, ajusta ses vêtements, respira un grand coup puis s'avança vers les deux Serpentards.

Il voulait des nouvelles de Pansy et il en aurait. Au départ Blaise et Drago étaient récalcitrants, ils n'avaient pas confiance en Ron. Ils étaient même persuadés que lui ou un de ses amis avait fait le coup. Mais la détermination de Ron était telle qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Ron réussit à leur extirper l'information qu'il voulait. Et quand il sut enfin il fut effrayé. Puis il courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il voulait voir Pansy. Mais madame Pomfresh lui interdit l'entrée. C'était la règle qu'avait posé Dumbledore. Plus personne n'aurait le droit de rentrer sans sa permission.

Les parents de Pansy étaient repartis le lendemain. Ils comptaient demander la démission de Dumbledore au ministère de la Magie. D'après eux jamais une telle chose n'aurait dût se produire à Poudlard ! De leur côté Blaise et Drago auraient bien voulu coincer le coupable, surtout ils voulaient le trouver avant Dumbledore.

Rogue avait été chargé par Dumbledore dé découvrir quelle potion avait été utilisé mais il devait toujours assurer ses cours. En effet les cinquièmes années passaient leurs BUSE et les septièmes années leurs ASPIC. Il était crucial que ces étudiants aient tous leurs cours d'assurer. Et les autres années ne pouvaient pas prendre de retard. Rogue passait donc tout son temps libre à chercher mais cela n'était pas suffisant. C'est pourquoi Dumbledore prit une grande résolution.

Dumbledore convoqua Hermione, Harry et Drago dans son bureau. Ils y retrouvèrent Rogue, deux cinquièmes et deux septièmes années. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils étaient là. Dumbledore leur annonça alors qu'étant donné que Rogue ne pouvait à la fois assurer ses cours et rechercher quelle potion était à l'origine de l'état de Pansy il avait décidé de demander l'aide des deux meilleurs élèves en potion des trois dernières années. A partir de la cinquième année Rogue considérait qu'ils commençaient à avoir suffisamment de bases pour lui être utile.

Cependant les sixièmes années représentés par Hermione, Harry et Drago ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils étaient trois et non pas deux comme pour les deux autres années. Rogue leur expliqua alors que Drago et Hermione avaient toujours été les meilleurs en potion depuis la première année. Mais il semblait que cette année Potter se soit amélioré. Il était donc naturel qu'il vienne les aider dans leur quête.

De plus les cinquièmes et septièmes années ayant des examens en juin ils ne pourraient passer autant de temps à aider Rogue que les sixièmes années qui n'avaient que des examens mineurs. Il fut donc décidé que Hermione, Harry et Drago travailleraient sous l'égide de Rogue le plus possible. Celui-ci leur donnerait des potions à essayer et il faudrait qu'ils décrivent exactement l'allure qu'avaient les potions, leur consistance, leur goût si possible.

Rogue leur distribua une liste de cinq potions qu'ils devaient tester avant la fin de la semaine. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre que Pansy reste encore longtemps dans cet état. Drago était prêt à tout pour qu'ils trouvent une solution. Par contre il se promit de garder toujours un œil sur Harry en qui il n'avait pas encore totalement confiance. Les trois jeunes se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain à 16heures pour se lancer dans les deux premières potions.

Une fois le rendez-vous fixé, Hermione fila à la bibliothèque pour tenter de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait aider Pansy. Elle ne supportait pas de savoir qu'une fille de son âge soit stupéfiée ainsi sans que personne ne sache quoi faire. Drago l'y suivit car lui aussi voulait trouver une solution. Harry les avait vu partir ensemble et il se sentit encore une fois abandonné. Au moins cela remonterait le moral de Ron de savoir qu'Hermione et lui faisaient désormais de l'équipe de sauvetage de Pansy.

Hermione avait emprunté plein de livres qui faisaient une véritable barrière autour d'elle. Drago avait souri en la voyant. Cela le rassurait de savoir qu'elle s'investissait autant. Il s'en voulait presque de l'avoir soupçonnée. Il s'assit lui aussi et se mit à déchiffrer l'écriture de Rogue. Il voulait savoir ce que le professeur attendait d'eux. Il était plongé dans un manuscrit quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes !

Je pars en vacances pendant une semaine et je n'aurai pas internet donc je ne publierai rien (ça parait logique^^). Par contre promis je continue d'écrire !

Merci pour vos reviews ! Et si jamais vous voyez une faute d'orthographe (surtout si elle est récurrente) dites le moi !


	7. Complications

**Chapitre 7 : Complications**

Drago se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione. Elle paraissait paniquée et elle commençait même à faire mal à l'épaule au Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Granger ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

-Non, non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu me broies l'épaule ?

-Oh désolée ! Je voulais pas te faire du mal !

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-C'est juste que je viens de penser que Pansy n'a pas d'ennemis en particulier. Enfin je veux dire qu'elle n'a pas un ennemi que tout le monde dans son entourage ignore. Elle n'est pas un cas isolé !

-Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais je vois pas trop pourquoi tu me dis ça…

-Réfléchis Malefoy ! Après Pansy il risque d'y en avoir d'autres ! Dont toi !

-Personne n'oserait s'attaquer à moi !

-Tu veux que je te rappelle la rencontre émouvante entre mon poing et ta joue ?

-Personne à part toi Granger ! Tu te crois au-dessus du commun des mortels car tu es intelligente ! Mais au final tu n'es et tu ne resteras qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Malgré tout tes efforts tu n'auras jamais la beauté et la grâce d'un Sang Pur !

-Merlin ! Que celui qui a empoisonné Pansy te tue sur le champ ! Je me demande bien pourquoi je m'inquiète pour une sale fouine égoïste et sa misérable petite amie brunasse !

-Ne redis jamais ça ! Hurla Malefoy en se levant de sa chaise. Il faisait bien une tête de plus qu'Hermione mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant.

-La grâce d'un Sang Pur c'est ça hein ? Tu sais que tu hurles comme un veau à l'abattoir ?

-Ta gueule Granger ! Tu es la honte, la lie du monde sorcier !

-On est dans une bibliothèque alors baisse le ton !

-Oh la petite Granger ne veut pas qu'on dérange le délicieux calme de sa chère bibliothèque ! T'as raison vaut mieux que tu traines dans les bibliothèques ça évitera aux vrais sorciers de devoir supporter ta puanteur !

-Assurdio ! Ecoute moi bien Malefoy on est plus en maternelle ! Tu vas arrêter de te prendre pour le centre du monde ou crois-moi tes amis n'auront pas un tueur sur le dos mais deux !

-Tu n'oserais pas faire de mal à une mouche. Tu es trop faible Granger !

-Tu n'es pas une mouche et ne t'inquiète pas je n'aurai strictement aucun remords à te faire endurer six longues années d'insultes !

-Ouh Granger se rebelle ! J'ai peur !

-Ta gueule !

Et Hermione lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Drago fut choqué par son coup. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle le frappait en six ans. C'était même la seule à l'avoir jamais fait à Poudlard.

-C'est bon tu t'es calmé ? Monsieur est revenu sur terre ? On a un stupéfieur sur le dos dont on ne connait rien ! Je veux bien aider mais j'aimerai bien que tu arrêtes de te prendre pour le centre du monde. Ton blabla de sang pur je le connais et je m'en fous. Tu penses ce que tu veux mais on est là pour bosser ensemble alors tu fermes ta grande gueule et tu te mets au travail !

-Euh… C'est toi qui m'as interrompu Granger…

-Ouais bon hein. Je peux pas non plus être parfaite. »

A son grand étonnement Drago se mit à rire. Elle le joignit dans son rire puis elle se redressa. Alors qu'elle allait repartir vers sa place Drago la retint par le bras.

« Hé Granger ! Ça te dit pas qu'on travaille tous les deux ? J'ai pu voir Pansy dimanche donc je connais mieux que toi les effets de la potion.

-C'est pas bête ça ! Pour l'instant je tente de comprendre l'angle d'approche de Rogue. Ses potions sont toutes différentes !

-T'es intelligente Granger t'y arriveras. Allez viens te mettre à côté de moi. »

Drago savait qu'il venait de blesser Hermione en l'insultant encore une fois. Et pour une fois Drago savait qu'il avait été trop loin. Il avait besoin d'Hermione pour aider Pansy et aussi pour devenir Préfet-en-Chef.

Hermione le rejoint avec tous ses livres. Drago se demandait souvent comment elle faisait pour lire autant. Ils travaillèrent ensemble pendant une demi-heure. Ils ne virent même pas Harry qui était entré dans la bibliothèque.

Quand Harry vit Hermione travailler avec Malefoy il sut qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qu'Hermione lui cachait. Jamais elle n'aurait voulu travailler avec lui avant ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle rien lui dire ? Elle ne lui avait jamais rien caché. Jamais. Il savait que chacune des insultes de Malefoy s'était gravée profondément dans le cœur de la Gryffondor, qu'elle devait à chaque fois maîtriser ses larmes quand elle le croisait dans les couloirs. Elle haïssait le Serpentard car il avait tenté de démolir sa vie de nombreuses fois. Elle avait aussi peur de lui, de ce qu'il représentait. Elle savait que Voldemort ne voulait que sa mort. Elle savait que Malefoy la trouvait indigne de lui, qu'il la considérait comme une moins que rien. Et aujourd'hui elle dansait, riait et travaillait avec Malefoy ? C'était impossible, elle devait être sous l'emprise d'un sort !

Harry savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas en parler mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il fallait qu'il sache. Même si cela faisait horriblement mal à Harry il savait qu'une seule personne à Poudlard pourrait l'aider : Ginny. Il savait aussi où la trouver : dans le parc avec Blaise. Il les avait vus s'y diriger quand lui-même allait vers la bibliothèque.

Harry repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu de la bibliothèque. Ni Hermione ni Drago ne le virent. Quand Harry reçut l'air glacé sur son visage il se sentit instantanément mieux. Mais à l'idée de devoir affronter Ginny et Blaise son malaise reprit immédiatement. C'est le cœur serré et angoissé qu'Harry partit à leur recherche.

De leur côté Hermione et Drago commençaient à comprendre ce que Rogue attendait d'eux. Il avait prévu de tester absolument toutes les potions possibles fabriquées à partir d'ingrédients trouvables à Poudlard. Contents de leur travail le Serpentard et la Gryffondor se séparèrent sans un mot. Ils se retrouveraient le soir-même pour faire la première des potions de Rogue.

Quand Hermione retourna dans sa salle commune elle fut tout de suite assaillie par Ron. Elle savait qu'il serait vexé de ne pas avoir été choisi mais elle savait aussi que Ron était détesté de Rogue et ce quoi qu'il fasse. Cela ne la surprenait pas que Rogue n'est pas choisi Ron. Cependant même si elle savait que Ron se sentirait mis à l'écart elle se devait de lui dire. Elle avait bien vu qu'il avait été perturbé par l'annonce de la stupéfaction de Pansy. Quand elle lui annonça ce que Dumbledore leur demandait Ron lui sauta au cou et la remercia. Il connaissait bien Hermione et savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé la potion qui sauverait Pansy. Hermione fut heureuse de le voir réagir ainsi. Ron aurait bien voulu l'aider mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas les compétences nécessaires. Quand Ron découvrit qu'en plus Hermione avait rapporté des livres de potions et de médecine un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage. Il se proposa de lire quelques ouvrages mais Hermione lui refourgua plutôt son cours de divination. Il ne lui restait que trois jours pour rendre son devoir.

Le soir même Drago retrouva Harry et Hermione dans les cachots. Ils se mirent immédiatement au travail. La première potion qu'ils devaient préparer était une potion de régénération sanguine. Même s'ils ne savaient pas trop à quoi elle servirait à Rogue ils commencèrent la préparation de la potion. C'était une potion compliquée et qui devait reposer plusieurs heures. Ils ne furent pas trop de trois pour parvenir à un résultat correct. Epuisée Hermione s'était posée sur les marches et avait commencé à somnoler vers minuit. A minuit et demi elle s'était endormie. Quand Harry et Drago qui mélangeaient alors la potion le remarquèrent ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard. Puis Drago s'approcha d'Hermione et lui passa sa cape pour qu'elle puisse avoir chaud. Harry le remercia de son geste mais Drago considérait cela comme normal. Elle s'était un peu trop tuée à la tâche au début de la confection de la potion et en plus il savait qu'elle n'avait ni déjeuné ni dîné. Elle avait vraiment tout donné ce jour-là pour aider Pansy et Drago lui en était reconnaissant. Ils continuèrent leur potion jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Quand enfin la potion fut prête à laisser reposer les deux garçons se retrouvèrent tout bêtes devant Hermione. Ils ne pouvaient la laisser comme ça mais un s'ils lui lançaient un sort elle risquait de se réveiller. Ils la transportèrent alors tous les deux. Harry lui tenait les bras et Drago les jambes.

Ils la déposèrent dans la salle commune puis Harry alla toquer à la porte des appartements d'Hermione. Ce fut Ginny qui ouvrit en petite nuisette. Elle fut choquée de voir Harry mais encore plus quand elle vit Drago derrière lui. Quand enfin ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione elle comprit ce que les garçons faisaient devant sa porte. Elle les invita à déposer à Hermione sur son lit. Elle eut le temps de voir que Drago avait donné sa veste à Hermione avant que celui-ci ne la reprenne. Quand enfin Hermione fut couchée dans son lit Drago repartit vers ses appartements. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le château Harry le remercia pour son aide. Drago lui fit un petit sourire et lui serra même la main avant de lui dire au revoir.

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin elle fut surprise de se trouver dans son lit. Quand elle sortit de ses appartements elle fut immédiatement intriguée par les têtes que faisaient ses camarades de maison. Quand elle vit Harry et Ron se diriger lentement vers elle, elle prit peur. Et elle avait raison.


	8. Recherches

**Chapitre 8 : Recherches**

Le cauchemar continuait. Nick Quasi Sans Tête avait trouvé par hasard Crabbe stupéfié dans un couloir. Avec deux victimes leur empoisonneur commençait à devenir plus que sérieux. Naturellement Harry et Hermione étaient convoqués d'urgence chez Dumbledore. Ils y retrouvèrent Drago mais pas leurs autres camarades. Dumbledore était inquiet. Crabbe et Pansy étaient des enfants de Mangemorts. Ce ne pouvait donc pas être une mission de Voldemort. C'était donc un élément inconnu qui venait perturber l'équilibre fragile de Poudlard. Dumbledore était parfaitement conscient qu'une partie des élèves de Serpentard comptait rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts mais cela avait toujours été le cas et il aurait été vain de lutter contre cela.

Rogue n'était pas présent à l'entrevue. Il passait sa journée à donner des cours et il profitait des pauses pour vérifier que la potion faite la veille était bien conforme à ce qu'il attendait. Dumbledore fit assoir les trois sixièmes années et leur servit même un verre de limonade. Il leur expliqua que compte tenu de l'avancée de l'empoisonneur il fallait qu'ils puissent trouver une solution au plus vite. L'empoisonneur ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de sitôt et Dumbledore savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se permettre deux stupéfactions de plus. C'est pourquoi il donnait l'autorisation aux trois sixièmes années d'avoir accès à la réserve de la bibliothèque ainsi qu'à tout autre livre qu'ils désireraient.

Hermione fut contente d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Elle avait toujours voulu pouvoir profiter de toute la réserve sans restriction et son vœu avait été exaucé ! Naturellement que ce soit dans de telles circonstances gâchait un peu sa joie mais elle savait que c'était une chance unique qui s'offrait à elle.

Drago vit le grand sourire qui s'étalait lentement sur son visage et l'excitation qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il lui en voulut d'être heureuse de la situation. Ses amis étaient en train d'être lentement stupéfiés ! Et tout ce qu'elle éprouvait c'était de la joie vis-à-vis de l'autorisation de Dumbledore. Décidemment se dit Drago jamais je ne la comprendrais ! Et puis Potter ne réagissait pas. Drago doutait toujours de l'innocence d'Harry. Même si la veille au soir il n'avait pas semblé prêt à repartir pour aller empoisonner Crabbe, Drago n'était sûr de rien.

Comme l'affaire était devenue urgente Dumbledore les autorisa à sécher les cours pour se consacrer uniquement aux potions et à la recherche du coupable.

Hermione se dirigea immédiatement vers la bibliothèque. Harry la suivit sans trop réfléchir. Elle saurait quels livres choisir et lui en donnerait à lire il le savait. Drago les regarda partir puis il courut pour les rattraper. S'il voulait aider Pansy et Crabbe il fallait qu'il apprenne à travailler avec les deux Gryffondors.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la réserve ils furent tous les trois comme statufiés. Jamais ils n'avaient une bibliothèque si grande. Hermione se précipita dans les rayons sans jeter un regard en arrière. Harry qui avait l'habitude invite Drago à le suivre et à se préparer à être enseveli sous les livres. Tout se passa exactement comme Harry l'avait prévu. Hermione faillit les tuer sous la charge de livres qu'elle leur fit porter. Ils passèrent leur matinée plonger dans de vieux livres. Quand vint l'heure du déjeuner Hermione voulut refuser mais Harry et Drago la forcèrent à aller se nourrir. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis près de vingt-quatre heures et ce n'était pas bon ni pour elle ni pour eux. Ils avaient besoin qu'elle soit là pour réussir à se parler et à continuer de travailler sereinement.

Hermione n'avait pas faim mais elle se força à manger. Surtout quand elle vit que Ginny était alarmée par son état. Elle n'avait pas besoin que sa meilleure amie vienne l'importuner pour une simple question de nourriture. Avant de retourner travailler les trois enquêteurs se donnèrent une heure de pause pour se reposer. Harry et Drago n'avaient pas l'habitude de lire autant de livres écrits parfois très petit !

Hermione et Harry profitèrent de leur pause pour faire une sieste. Ils savaient qu'ils devraient travailler jusqu'à tard le soir-même et la nuit d'avant n'avait pas été très reposante ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

Drago voulut faire de même mais malheureusement pour lui quand il entra dans ses appartements une lettre l'attendait. C'était une lettre de son père. Drago s'assit avant de la lire. Si son père lui écrivait cela ne pouvait être qu'en rapport avec sa mission ou Voldemort. Et il ne se trompait pas. Voldemort était content de l'avancement de sa mission et il comptait lui en confier une nouvelle. Une sortie à Pré au Lard était prévue pour le week-end prochain. Là-bas il devrait rejoindre un Mangemort dans le magasin de Derviche et Bang. Celui-ci lui expliquerait alors sa mission. Drago se sentait important aux yeux de Voldemort et il en était heureux. Voldemort savait désormais qu'il pourrait compter sur les élèves de Serpentards pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

Drago remarqua que Blaise avait aussi reçu une lettre de ses parents. Avec un peu de chance cette lettre lui annonçait la même nouvelle qu'à Drago. Ou alors ses parents avaient appris sa relation avec Ginny et le réprimandaient. Soudainement Drago s'en voulut fugacement d'avoir demandé à Blaise de l'aider. Enfin Blaise n'avait pas l'air de trop mal le vivre.

Drago voulut profiter des quarante-cinq minutes qui lui restaient pour dormir un peu mais il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. L'empoisonnement de Pansy puis de Crabbe le terrifiait il devait bien l'admettre. Il était sûrement le prochain sur la liste et cela lui faisait extrêmement peur. Jamais encore quelqu'un n'avait tenté de le priver de toute vie. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé de remède. Le sommeil le fuyait. Il valait mieux qu'il travaille.

Drago retourna donc dans la bibliothèque où il croisa un groupe de sixièmes années. Il en reconnut plusieurs parmi eux mais ne daigna pas leur dire bonjour ou leur prêter attention. Dans un coin pourtant une personne le regardait avec des yeux de tueurs.

Drago retourna au livre qu'il avait entamé avant le déjeuner. Ils notaient tout ce qui pourrait les aider dans leur tâche dans quatre grands calepins. Le premier correspondait aux potions dont les effets se rapprochaient de la potion. Le deuxième était pour les potions guérissant des effets similaires, le troisième servait à entreposer tout ce qui pourrait avoir de l'importance et enfin le quatrième contenait toutes leurs notes de références.

Drago travailla seul pendant une demi-heure avant qu'Hermione et Harry le rejoigne. Il fut content de les voir arriver pour travailler. C'était plus dur sans eux de rester concentré. Plusieurs fois il avait senti sa tête dodeliner sur sa page.

Ils recommencèrent leur travail méticuleux. Pendant deux heures ils lurent sans s'arrêter. A 16 heures Drago alla demander l'autorisation à Madame Pince de ramener du thé et des gâteaux. Elle leur accorda ce droit exceptionnel car Dumbledore lui avait expressément ordonner de satisfaire toutes leurs requêtes. Quand Drago revint des cuisines son visage était pâle. Il s'effondra avec le thé et les biscuits qu'il avait ramené sous les regards de Harry et Hermione.

Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal pour que Drago soit aussi pâle et aussi terrifié pensa Hermione. Quand elle apprit ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état son cœur manqua un battement.


	9. Etudes

**Chapitre 9 : Etudes**

Drago commençait à vraiment avoir peur. Cela devait même faire plaisir à celui qui s'amusait à les empoisonner mais Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler pour sa propre sécurité. Un septième année venait d'être retrouvé pétrifié comme les autres. Ce septième année Drago le connaissait plutôt bien : il s'appelait Montague et c'était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

C'en était trop pour Ma lefoy. En l'espace d'une semaine il avait perdu trois amis sans savoir qui l'attaquait et il ne supportait pas de rester dans l'ignorance. Harry et Hermione voyaient bien que le jeune Serpentard se sentait mal et qu'il commençait à avoir peur. Hermione s'approcha alors de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille

« Si tu as peur tu ne vaux rien. Si tu te bats et trouve qui fait ça tu seras le sauveur de Poudlard. A toi de choisir ta destinée. »

Il la regarda avec des yeux noirs. A ce moment-là si elle avait ajouté ne serait-ce qu'un mot il l'aurait tué sur place. Un Malefoy ne choisit pas sa destinée. Un Malefoy ne doit pas avoir peur. Un Malefoy ne faillit pas. Drago repoussa Hermione du coude en lui demandant de le laisser travailler tranquillement. Elle ne répondit rien. Elle savait que ses trois petites phrases lui avaient fait beaucoup d'effet. Elle riait intérieurement de la stupidité des Sangs-Purs. Ils se croyaient indéchiffrable par le commun des mortels mais ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils étaient extrêmement prévisibles.

Ils reprirent donc leur travail minutieux pendant encore deux heures. A dix-huit heures Hermione voyant ses deux camarades commencer à être distrait par tout et n'importe quoi arrêta la séance de recherche. Elle comptait aller porter leurs résultats à Rogue mais Drago habitant plus près des cachots ce fut finalement lui qui s'en chargea.

Ils avaient une heure de répit avant de pouvoir manger. Drago déposa leurs conclusions sur le bureau de Rogue puis alla se coucher non sans avoir au préalable lancé un sort le protégeant de toute intrusion.

Harry profita lui aussi de cette heure de répit pour dormir. Il avait mal aux yeux et à la tête à force de lire des livres anciens. Ron qui savait ce que ses amis faisaient lança un assurdio pour que personne ne le réveille dans leurs appartements.

Hermione voulut faire la même chose que Drago et Harry mais à peine fut-elle entrée dans son appartement que Ginny lui sauta dessus. Hermione tenta bien de la repousser mais son amie ne semblait pas vouloir lui lâcher la grappe. Hermione s'assit donc sur son lit et décida de terminer la conversation au plus vite. Elle était fatiguée et avait faim elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de bavarder avec sa meilleure amie. Ginny commença à la harceler de questions mais elle voyait bien qu'Hermione avait la tête ailleurs. Finalement Ginny abandonna quand elle vit qu'Hermione dodelinait de la tête et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Hermione put alors enfin se reposer. Elle se réveilla une heure plus tard et descendit comme un zombie prendre son dîner.

Elle retrouva Harry à la table des Gryffondors. Il avait l'air aussi fatigué qu'elle et cela la rassura un peu. Quand elle eut enfin le courage de lever les yeux vers la table des Serpentards elle vit Drago qui la fixait. Cela la mit mal à l'aise et elle détourna les yeux. Le repas passa rapidement et manger redonna quelques forces aux trois chercheurs.

Drago, Harry et Hermione avaient initialement prévu de se retrouver juste après le dîner mais ils étaient trop fatigués pour faire une potion correctement. D'un commun accord ils décidèrent donc de dormir deux heures avant de faire une potion.

Quand Drago rentra dans son dortoir Blaise l'attendait. Il tenait leurs deux lettres dans la main. Drago se reprocha instantanément d'avoir laissé traîner sa lettre ouverte comme cela. Mais Blaise était son meilleur ami en qui il avait confiance. C'est pourquoi Drago ne s'énerva pas sur lui et lui demanda plutôt ce que les parents de Blaise lui avaient écrit.

Les parents de Blaise avaient appris sa relation avec Ginny. Tant que leur fils restait fidèle à leurs valeurs cela ne les dérangeaient pas. Cependant il fallait qu'il essaye de faire basculer Ginny du côté de Voldemort : une alliée Weasley serait très précieuse aux Mangemorts. Le plus important venait après. Blaise allait recevoir la marque et se voir attribuer une mission très importante en avril. Ses parents avaient surpris une conversation entre Bellatrix et Lucius et attendaient donc que leur fils se conduise de manière digne comme l'exigeait leur rang.

Blaise avoua alors à Malefoy son plus grand secret : il avait peur. Peur de l'empoisonneur qui traînait à Poudlard et peur de ne pas être digne de la confiance que lui portait Voldemort. Drago fut surpris de se redécouvrir un peu dans Blaise. Ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes peurs et appréhensions. Drago lui avoua alors ce à quoi il passait ses journées et nuits. Blaise eut immédiatement peur pour son ami. Il était seul la nuit dans les couloirs. On pouvait facilement l'agresser sans que personne ne lui vienne en aide. Drago le rassura immédiatement sur ce point. Chaque soir il prendrait sa cape d'invisibilité afin de pouvoir rentrer chez lui sans risque. Blaise approuva son idée. Puis voyant que Drago était fatigué il le poussa vers son lit où le Serpentard s'endormit immédiatement.

Deux heures plus tard Blaise réveilla Drago. Celui-ci prit une douche rapide pour se réveiller puis alla rejoindre les Gryffondors dans la salle des potions. Comme la veille la potion leur prit toute une partie de la nuit. A trois heures du matin fatigués ils allèrent se coucher. Comme Harry et Hermione s'inquiétaient pour Malefoy ils le raccompagnèrent jusqu'à son dortoir. Drago n'osa pas leur dire mais que ses anciens pires ennemis s'inquiètent pour lui le réconforta et lui mit du baume au cœur. Drago s'endormit immédiatement d'un sommeil sans rêve.

La semaine continua avec le même rythme pour Hermione, Harry et Drago. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelles victimes de l'empoisonneur et Drago commençait à ne plus avoir peur quand il était seul. L'ambiance s'allégeait et tout le monde dans le château profitait de ce moment de répit. Il était évident qu'une autre personne serait bientôt stupéfiée mais pour l'instant tout allait bien et la sortie au Pré-au-Lard approchait.

Rogue ne trouvait toujours pas de solution aux problèmes de stupéfaction mais il semblait tout de même satisfait des résultats que les trois sixièmes années lui donnaient chaque jour. Ceux-ci commençaient à devenir des experts en potion et ils ne regrettaient pas cette possibilité inouïe d'en apprendre plus sur ce monde fascinant.

D'un commun accord ils décidèrent de travailler la matinée du samedi et de passer l'après-midi avec leurs amis à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione décida cependant de passer d'abord chez Derviche et Bang au cas où leur empoisonneur passerait une commande ou en récupérait une.

Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'enceinte de la boutique elle distingua Drago dans la boutique. Dès que celui-ci l'aperçut il la prit par la main et l'emmena rapidement dans un coin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-Je fais juste une recherche.

-Sur quoi ? lui demanda-t-il agressivement

-Sur l'empoisonneur naturellement !

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Pour aider tes amis ! Pour t'aider toi ! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-Que tu me suis.

-J'ai pas que ça à faire ! Bon sang Malefoy mais tu vas pas bien !

-Laisse-moi. Fais ce que t'as à faire et pars !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne compte pas assister à un de tes rendez-vous galants ! »

Hermione se soulagea de son emprise et se dirigea à moitié en courant vers le comptoir de la boutique où elle demanda à un des deux dirigeants de lui envoyer le nom de tous les élèves de Poudlard venant recueillir quelque chose chez lui.

Quand elle sortit Drago l'aperçut se frotter le bras là où il l'avait serré et quelques larmes sillonnaient encore ses joues. Il se demanda si c'était lui qui lui avait fait un tel effet.

Alors qu'il était en train de se poser pleins de questions il se sentit attiré vers un placard par une force inconnue.

* * *

Bon j'ai pris une grande résolution de sadique aujourd'hui. Je ne posterai la suite que si j'ai **cinq nouvelles reviews** (et pas que de Ooohfemmeluxieuse (je le sais t'en es capable^^) )


	10. Chapter 10 : Amitié naissante

**Bonjour à tous ! Bon je suis une sadique mais j'ai du mal alors voilà la suite... Mais attention ! La suite de l'histoire n'étant pas totalement prête je vous refais ce chantage (affreux certes mais jouissif^^) ! Cinq reviews et vous aurez la suite. Ce chapitre est pour l'instant le plus long que j'ai écrit (et vous allez bientôt comprendre pourquoi^^ j'espère donc être récompensée de mes efforts !)  
**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Amitié naissante**

Malefoy ne tenta pas de résister. Il savait que c'était le Mangemort qui lui confierait sa mission. Il fut étonné de reconnaitre un ami de son père : Yaxley. Mais c'était un choix logique de la part de Voldemort : Yaxley n'avait jamais été capturé ou emprisonné à Azkaban et il avait les faveurs du Ministère de la Magie.

Yaxley l'emmena alors dans l'arrière-boutique. Il préférait qu'on ne le voit pas trop traîner dans le coin surtout avec un élève de Poudlard. Il avait convaincu les gérants de la boutique de le laisser faire ses petites affaires. Yaxley regarda prudemment autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait personne. Quand il fut assuré qu'ils étaient seuls il donna une lettre à Drago.

« Le Maître t'a choisi pour une nouvelle mission. Sois en fier.

-Je ferai tout pour le satisfaire. Quand recevrais-je la Marque ?

-Bientôt. Ne sois pas trop impatient, réussit et fait tes preuves alors tu la recevras.

-Il n'a donc pas confiance en moi ?

-Tu es encore jeune. Il faut que tu prouves ta valeur !

-Je lui prouverai ! Maintenant partez, il ne faut pas qu'on nous voit ensemble !

-Attends ! J'ai un message de ton père.

-Un message de mon père ? Ce n'est pas possible. Mon père ne m'écrit jamais

-Si si ! Il dit : Bravo mon fils. Je suis fier de toi. »

Sur ces mots Yaxley transplana dans un plop ! retentissant. Drago se retrouva seul en pleine rue avec une lettre contenant sa mission. Son premier réflexe fut de la mettre à l'abri sous sa veste. Puis il alla rejoindre ses amis à la taverne des Trois-Balais.

L'après-midi passa rapidement et Drago se sentit joyeux pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pu boire une Bièreaubeurre avec Blaise. Certes la petite Weasley était là mais elle semblait vouloir s'intégrer à leur petit groupe. Elle était naturellement surveillée de près par le trio de Gryffondors.

Drago percevait clairement la haine que lui portait Ron. Pourtant ce jour-là il ne tenta pas de l'attiser. Sa sœur était bien trop intéressante pour qu'il ose penser au frère. En effet Ginny, contrairement à ce que Drago croyait, avait de vraies manières de Sang-Pur. Le trio de Gryffondor eux avaient du mal à tenir en place. Quand Hermione dit que certes Ginny sortait avec Blaise mais que c'était peut-être un peu trop de fréquenter Malefoy cela mit Ron dans une rage folle.

« Vous dîtes ça de ma sœur je vous rappelle ? Vous voulez pas non plus la traiter de trainée ?

-Mais enfin Ron j'ai jamais dit ça ! Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup ta sœur !

-A tel point que dès qu'elle se met à parler à Malefoy tu t'énerves ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui voulais qu'on vienne !

-M'enfin Ron on sait jamais ! C'est Malefoy à près tout tenta d'intervenir Harry

-Vous traînez avec lui à longueur de journée ! Vous voulez que j'utilise un Remonteur de Temps ou ça va votre petite tête fonctionne encore ?

-C'est bon Ron calme-toi. Tu veux qu'on continue à garder un œil sur eux ou pas ?

-J'aimerais bien oui. Mais je pense que si je reste encore longtemps ici Ginny va me tuer. Ou Malefoy remarque vu les regards qu'il me lance.

-Bon écoute j'ai une idée. Quittez la taverne je vous raconterai.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ?

-Laissez-moi faire. »

Hermione partit alors d'un pas décidé vers la table où se trouvait sa meilleure amie. Elle était en pleine conversation avec Blaise et ne la remarqua que quand une ombre s'allongea sur la table et que Blaise lui donna de grands coups dans les côtes.

Blaise avait bien vu que Drago s'était coupé en pleine phrase mais qu'en plus ses yeux étaient devenus de vraies soucoupes. Il faut dire qu'Hermione Granger se dirigeant vers eux d'un air naturel avait de quoi surprendre.

Hermione ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle faisait ça mais elle était décidée à faire le tout naturellement. Elle n'avait juste pas prévu un détail : le manque de chaises. Comme il n'y avait que trois chaises Hermione ne pouvait pas s'asseoir. Hermione respira un grand coup puis fit le geste le plus stupide de son existence.

Elle s'assit sur les genoux de Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci sembla un instant choqué. Hermione remarqua immédiatement combien il était tendu. Bizarrement cela la fit rire. Si Malefoy était crispé alors qu'elle était presque détendue le monde tournait à l'envers. Blaise et Ginny aussi avait vu Drago se contracter quand elle s'était assisse. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils se joignirent au rire d'Hermione.

« Granger je sais bien que je te fais énormément d'effet mais vois-tu là présentement tu m'écrases.

-Voyons mon cher Malefoy tu devrais être ravi. Après tout tu as sur tes illustres genoux la plus fière des Gryffondors. Aucun élève de Poudlard n'a encore posé la main sur moi.

-C'est pas une raison pour peser le poids de deux géants gémit à moitié Drago

-Si cela te dérange tant que ça je peux partir tu sais ? Ginny ça t'intéresserait de faire les boutiques avec moi ?

-Naturellement Hermione ! répondit Ginny avant de plaquer un bisou sonore sur les lèvres de Blaise. »

Alors qu'elles commençaient à se lever elles furent bien vite rattrapées par deux paires de bras musclés. Hermione se retrouva brutalement sur les genoux de Drago.

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça Granger tu te trompes… lui murmura Drago à l'oreille

-Et tu comptes faire quoi de plus ô Prince des Serpentards ?

-Tu me reconnais enfin à ma vraie valeur, je suis fier de toi Granger ! »

Il la serra alors dans ses bras. Hermione rougit instantanément. Elle se trouvait dans les bras de Malefoy et en plus il la serrait dans ses bras ! C'était totalement irréel ! Naturellement Ginny et Blaise ne remarquaient rien trop occupés à roucouler dans leur coin.

Drago était plutôt content de lui. Granger avait fait la fière mais là il savait qu'elle était morte de trouille. Alors qu'il allait murmurer une méchanceté à son oreille il la sentit se raidir encore plus. Content de lui il décida donc de la perturber encore plus en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Blaise et Ginny avaient bien remarqué leur manège et souriaient, goguenards. Naturellement ils ne firent aucun commentaire. Ils ne voulaient pas s'attirer les foudres des deux. C'est qu'ils pouvaient être terribles quand ils étaient en colère Hermione et Drago !

Hermione se surprit à se détendre de plus en plus. Finalement elle n'était plus si anxieuse que ça. Ok elle était sur les genoux de Malefoy et c'était vraiment flippant mais bon il ne tentait rien et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Et puis après tout il sent bon pensa-t-elle. A cette pensée elle bondit des genoux de Malefoy qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui arrivait. En se redressant elle lui avait donné un sacré coup dans la mâchoire ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander des explications qu'elle s'enfuyait déjà en courant vers la sortie bien vite suivie de Ginny qui avait quitté Blaise quand elle avait vu Hermione partir.

Drago était totalement choqué. Bon sang il avait presque apprécié le contact de la Gryffondor ! Elle avait un parfum qui lui rappelait un peu sa mère. Quand il croisa le regard de Blaise qui rigolait doucement il se redressa lui aussi.

« Bon Blaise ! Maintenant qu'on est débarrassés de ta petite amie on va enfin pouvoir parler de choses importantes ! »

Il fit alors dériver la conversation sur le Quidditch, les cours et d'autres trucs sans importance. Mais la Gryffondor et son comportement étrange occupaient une grande partie de son esprit. Cependant au fur et à mesure de la conversation Drago oublia l'incident.

Dehors Hermione fut vite arrêtée par Harry et Ron qui avaient assisté à toute la scène

« Mais t'es folle ou quoi ? Tu te rends compte de ce que t'as fait ? Lui hurla Harry

-J'ai fait ça à l'instinct !

-T'es complétement folle ! Tu t'es assisse sur les genoux de Malefoy !

-C'était pour surveiller Ginny ! Y avait plus de chaise c'est pas ma faute ! Et puis en plus avouez que la tête qu'il a fait valait bien toutes ces années d'insultes !

-Ne refais plus jamais ça !

-Harry, Ron taisez-vous ! J'apprécie moyennement que vous m'espionnez ! Alors maintenant tous les deux vous déguerpissez ! Hurla à son tour Ginny »

Elle prit alors Hermione par le bras et l'entraina vers une boutique de vêtements. Au moins là-bas les garçons ne les suivraient pas.

« Bon Hermione faut que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe entre toi et Malefoy.

-Rien et tu le sais bien !

-Attends tu te fous de moi ? D'abord tu danses avec lui, ensuite tu t'assoies sur ses genoux et puis ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Tu l'embrasses à pleine bouche devant tout le monde ?

-Non mais ça va pas Ginny ! Jamais je ferai ça. Beurk ! Je te rappelle qu'on parle de Malefoy ! Déjà que Krum j'y arrivais pas alors Malefoy…

- Bah alors explique-toi ! J'attends ! dit Ginny furieusement en tapant du pied

- Si j'ai dansé avec Malefoy au bal c'était parce que…

-Je t'écoute Hermione.

-Parce qu'il m'a proposé de montrer aux professeurs et aux élèves qu'on ferait de très bons Préfets-en-Chef ! Merlin ! Je rêve d'être Préfète-en-Chef !

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à Harry ? Il s'inquiète pour toi tu sais ?

-Il était déjà furax parce qu'il avait pas été préfet tu crois qu'il va penser quoi de moi s'il apprend que je brigue le poste de Préfète-en-Chef et que je complote pour ça avec Malefoy ?

-J'avoue que la situation n'est pas simple… Bon maintenant explique moi pourquoi tu t'es mise sur ses genoux !

-Je sais pas. . Je voulais qu'il se sente gêné. Comme moi quand il me traite de Sang-de-Bourbe. Et puis je pensais que ce serait un bon moyen de le perturber tout en te surveillant

-J'ai pas besoin d'être surveillée…

-Je sais mais Ron voulait absolument… et Harry aussi… Je pouvais pas les laisser attaquer Blaise et Malefoy !

-Mouais tu as raison. Mais bon la prochaine fois préviens !

-Y aura pas de prochaine fois tu peux me croire…

-Roooooooooooog Hermione ! C'est un des mecs les plus sexys de Poudlard ! Avoue au moins que t'as apprécié !

-Oulà calme-toi Ginny ! Ok vous le trouvez mignon mais pas moi ! Tu veux pas qu'on parle d'autre chose ? je me sens mal là. J'aime pas parler des mecs et tu le sais…

-Bon d'accord. Allez viens on va quand même s'acheter des trucs ! »

L'après-midi toucha vite à sa fin. Les élèves rentrèrent alors tous à Poudlard sans néanmoins jeter un dernier coup d'œil en arrière. La soirée se passa sans incident au grand soulagement d'Hermione qui monta se coucher directement. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de faire de potion ce soir-là et elle en était soulagée. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si elle avait passé la soirée avec Malefoy !

Ce ne fut que le soir, dans son dortoir alors que tout le monde dormait que Drago put enfin lire sa lettre tranquillement. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de son père. Il devint pâle à la lecture de la lettre. Son père ne pouvait pas lui demander ça ! Ils étaient devenus fous !


	11. Chapter 10 bis : Mission

**Chapitre 10 bis : Mission**

« Séduis Hermione Jane Granger. Fais en sorte qu'elle te fasse confiance et Potter aussi. Emmène-la au manoir Malefoy. »

Drago eut soudain peur de ce que cela impliquait. « Séduis Hermione Jane granger ». C'était du suicide ! Jamais elle n'éprouverait de sentiments pour lui ! Ils étaient devenus fous… Il ne voyait que ça… En plus comment pouvaient-ils lui demander à lui un Sang Pur de séduire une sang-de-Bourbe ?

La tête pleine de questions Drago se coucha. Le lendemain serait encore une longue journée.

Il eut du mal à dormir et se réveilla plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit, en sueur. A chaque fois il rêvait d'Hermione et de Lord Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était devenu totalement fou ! Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de Granger ? Ce n'était qu'une misérable Miss Je-Sais-Tout ! D'accord sans elle Potter serait sûrement déjà mort parce qu'il était vraiment trop bête mais si jamais Drago amenait Hermione au manoir et qu'elle y mourrait il ne pourrait rentrer à Poudlard. Il n'y comprenait rien. A quoi ça leur servirait de la tuer et de le discréditer ?

A sept heures, Drago abandonna la lutte. Jamais il ne pourrait trouver le sommeil dans ces conditions. Trop de questions se pressaient dans sa tête. Il aurait voulu en parler avec Blaise mais la manière dont on lui avait confié la mission et son objet même lui suggérait de garder le silence sur tout ceci.

Comme il n'avait rendez-vous qu'à dix heures avec les deux Gryffondors Drago décida de mettre à profit le temps qui s'étalait devant lui pour prendre une longue douche et travailler un peu à reprendre son retard. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il n'était pas allé en cours mais avait travaillé à la bibliothèque. Certes c'était toujours préférable de travailler à aider Pansy que d'assister à un cours d'histoire de la Magie mais il devait réussir son année. Jamais son père ne lui pardonnerait s'il sacrifiait son année pour aider quelqu'un même si ce quelqu'un était Pansy.

Ses pensées dérivèrent alors sur Pansy. Drago aurait voulu la sauver plus tôt. Ses sarcasmes lui manquaient. Et puis au moins elle savait bien se tenir. En plus maintenant que Blaise sortait avec la petite Weasley Drago se sentait plus seul pour critiquer les Gryffondors. Pansy ne l'aurait jamais laissé tomber il le savait. Elle aurait même tellement énervé Ginny qu'elle aurait quitté Blaise. Ça aurait pu être marrant à voir. Mais elle n'était pas là et Drago commençait à la regretter. Oh naturellement il n'avait besoin de personne ! Mais sa présence était devenue coutumière et elle était la seule à réussir à le faire rire. Avec Granger du-t-il rajouter à regret. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Granger ne savait rien des Sangs-Purs.

Avec un soupir il se replongea dans les cours de Blaise. Il commença par les sortilèges. Bizarrement tout lui semblait facile. Ils avaient jonglé avec des potions tellement difficiles que maintenant leurs cours de sixièmes années lui semblaient enfantins. En une quinzaine de minutes il estima avoir rattrapé la totalité des cours qu'il avait loupés. Dépité de ne pas avoir plus de travail Drago se rendit dans la Grande Salle.

Il n'y avait personne. C'était glauque. Les quatre grandes tables étaient désertes. Même les professeurs n'étaient pas là. Il quitta la pièce en se demandant bien où il pourrait aller. Pas dans le parc car il était trop tôt, il ne retournerait pas dans le dortoir il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie seul à sept heures trente du matin.

Enervé Drago avait l'impression d'être un lion en cage. Il essaya d'aller vois Pansy et Crabbe à l'infirmerie mais Pomfresh l'en empêcha. Elle lui réclamait une autorisation de Dumbledore. En l'absence de solution pour l'instant le directeur avait en effet décidé de ne plus laisser personne approcher. C'en était trop pour Drago. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Il n'en pouvait plus de devoir attendre dix heures.

Il partit alors vers une destination qu'il ne connaissait pas il y a un mois : le dortoir des Gryffondors. Il avait retenu le mot de passe qu'Harry avait donné à la grosse Dame quand Hermione s'était endormie dans la salle des potions. Dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité de sa mère Drago pénétra dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Il ne réfléchissait pas trop à ce qu'il faisait. Il en avait juste assez d'attendre. Il était juste content d'agir enfin. Et puis pénétrer l'antre des Gryffondors, enfreindre le règlement cela l'excitait un peu.

Il reconnut l'architecture globale de la Salle commune. Naturellement tout était dans les couloirs rouge et or et cela lui donnait la nausée. Ces Gryffondros vraiment ! Aucun sens de la mesure ! Enfin il n'y pouvait rien il n'était pas là pour ça. Il monta sans hésitation vers ce qu'il devinait être le dortoir des filles. Un petit frisson d'adrénaline le parcourait à mesure qu'il montait les marches et il en était heureux.

Il trouva plutôt rapidement le dortoir de Granger. Il la réveilla doucement en lui secouant l'épaule. Alors qu'elle commençait à entrouvrir les yeux il prit peur. Lui un Serpentard chez les Gryffondors ? Dans le dortoir des filles ? Réveillant Granger ? Merlin que lui était-il passé par la tête ! Si jamais quelqu'un le voyait il serait renvoyé de Poudlard ! Il s'était vraiment comporté comme un idiot ! Il se recula précipitamment, ses pensées orientées vers la fuite. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le voie sinon il était perdu !

Hermione se réveillait lentement sans trop comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à se lever. Elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir. Les événements de la veille la perturbaient. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à son réveil, cela lui faisait du bien de voir ce petit objet moldu dans ce monde exclusivement sorcier.

Comme il était déjà 8 heures elle décida de se lever. Elle se sentait reposée même si elle préférait oublier ses rêves et avait envie de prendre soin d'elle-même un peu avant de se remettre à travailler. Elle fila dans la salle de bains sans remarquer Drago qui dut éviter prestement Hermione pour éviter d'être démasqué. Heureusement qu'il avait eu l'intelligence d'amener sa cape d'invisibilité ! Il aurait bien aimé jeter un petit coup d'œil dans la salle de bain juste pour se moquer de Granger mais tout de même regarder une Sang de Bourbe ce n'était pas son genre.

Il tenta de partir discrètement à ce moment-là mais dès qu'il posa le pied sur la première marche Ginny se retourna brutalement en murmurant quelque chose. Si elle se réveillait il était perdu ! Résigné il réfléchit au piège dans lequel il s'était fourré. Peut-être que quand Granger reviendrait il pourrait s'enfuir sans faire de bruit. Il attendit donc patiemment mais sans arrêter de stresser qu'elle ressorte et il ne fut pas déçu. Il se retint de pousser un petit cri de surprise.

* * *

Et voilà le très attendu chapitre 10 bis ! (oui je re écris l'histoire au fur et à mesure donc mes chapitres deviennent un peu explosés^^)

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews !


	12. Chapter 10 ter : Approches

**Bonjour à toutes ! Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews ! Ensuite et bien voilà le nouveau chapitre que dans ma grande bonté je vous poste dès à présent puisque je n'aurais plus internet jusqu'à lundi ! Donc si je ne réponds pas aux reviexs et messages c'est normal !  
**

**J'espère que ce petit chapitre va vous plaire !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 ter : Approches**

Hermione était juste en sous-vêtements et franchement Drago en fut bouche bée pendant plusieurs minutes. Merlin quelle bombe ! Dire qu'elle mettait toujours des habits larges qui ne la mettaient pas en valeur… C'était vraiment du gâchis. Drago reprit difficilement ses pensées c'était tout de même granger… Mais il savait que désormais sa mission de séduction serait plus facile. Granger était bien foutue et en plus intelligente. Un phénomène déjà rare chez les Sang Purs mais encore plus chez les nés Moldus. Houlà ! Il fallait qu'il se calme d'urgence ! Il venait de trouver Granger presque attirante.

Drago profita du fait qu'Hermione fouillait dans son placard pour trouver des vêtements pour s'enfuir discrètement. Il était heureux. Content de ce qu'il venait de faire. Hermione n'en saurait jamais rien alors que lui connaissait désormais presque tout d'elle. C'était juste génial ! Et puis il s'était enfin amusé depuis bien longtemps !

Drago se rendit alors dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Cinq minutes plus tard Hermione l'y rejoignit. Elle fut surprise de le voir déjà debout. Il lui sourit et lui fit même un clin d'œil. Cela l'étonna un peu mais elle préférait toujours ça à des insultes. Ça lui faisait du bien de ne plus se faire insulter par Malefoy tous les jours. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de devoir travailler avec lui alors qu'il se moquait d'elle. Il avait besoin de ses connaissances et il le savait.

En plus Malefoy était intelligent. Il était utile dans les recherches qu'Hermione entreprenait. Pas comme Ron qui ne supportait de passer beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à rattraper les cours sur lui nota-t-elle dans un coin de son esprit.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner tranquillement, seuls tous les deux dans la Grande Salle. Ils se regardaient de temps en temps pour se sentir moins délaissés. Ils finirent en même temps et c'est donc ensemble qu'ils franchirent les portes de la Grande Salle. Drago dans une parodie de galanterie fit même une courbette avant de laisser passer Hermione. Cela la fit rire et c'est donc joyeux qu'ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers la bibliothèque.

Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire après l'événement de la veille mais Drago prit la parole de lui-même. Il semblait excessivement heureux et cela parut un peu bizarre à Hermione. Enfin bon tant qu'il était heureux il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ils marchaient d'un pas lent tandis que Malefoy racontait à Hermione ses petites escapades de première année. Il avait des souvenirs absolument partout ! Comme lors de leur danse pendant le bal Hermione se sentait proche de Drago. Il était drôle, il était incisif et il était plutôt pas mal.

Ginny avait raison. C'était sûrement un des mecs les plus sexys de Poudlard. Mais Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il était arrogant ! A côté de lui Ron était une compagnie très agréable. Ron avait tellement peu de confiance en lui que s'en était touchant. Elle aimait vraiment beaucoup Ron. Certes il n'était pas aussi beau que Drago mais au moins il n'avait pas l'audace de traiter les filles comme si elles étaient des objets.

Drago remarqua son trouble mais préféra ne rien dire. Si elle avait quelque chose à dire elle lui dirait. Il commençait à comprendre comment elle fonctionnait. Il attendit donc patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole. Cependant il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui dit.

Elle lui demanda si son rendez-vous de la veille s'était bien passé. Il la regarda d'un air interloqué car il ne comprenait pas à quoi elle faisait allusion.

« Enfin Malefoy ! Hier chez Derviche et Bang !

-Je n'avais rendez-vous avec personne ! Surtout pas une fille !

-Comment ? Toi Drago Malefoy tu n'as pas touché à une fille hier ? Mais que va donc devenir ta réputation ? demanda Hermione en riant

-La seule fille que j'ai touchée hier c'est toi Granger lui lança-t-il d'un ton glacial »

Hermione rougit d'un seul coup. Cela le fit rire de la voir rouge pivoine si facilement. Il profita un peu de son avantage en la plaquant contre un mur adjacent.

« Et bien Granger on ne répond plus ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi !

-Je te montre comment marche le célèbre charme de Drago Malefoy ! Heureuse ? »

Elle avait du mal à respirer il le voyait. Cela lui fit plaisir de pouvoir la mettre dans un tel état aussi facilement. Profitant de la situation il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue puis entreprit de caresser son visage. Hermione était tétanisée. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon la touchait de cette manière. Drago se rendit compte de son trouble. Il allait continuer sa manœuvre de séduction quand il entendit des pas s'approcher. Il retira alors prestement sa main et laissa la voie libre à Hermione. Puis il s'engouffra dans la bibliothèque.

Rogue cherchait Malefoy fils depuis vingt minutes. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre ni dans la salle commune des Serpentards ni dans la Grande Salle. Il ne restait plus qu'un lieu : la bibliothèque. Alors qu'il allait y rentrer il aperçut Hermione Granger accoudée à un mur. Il sourit d'un air famélique. Finalement il lui délivrerait la nouvelle à elle et pas à Drago. Elle n'avait pas l'air normale mais bon il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur elle pour donner la nouvelle à Drago. Après tout la petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout n'avait-elle pas le devoir comme seule règle ? Si un professeur lui demandait de transmettre un message elle le ferait. C'est donc d'un pas sûr qu'il s'approcha d'Hermione.

Hermione se remettait à peine de ses émotions lorsque Rogue fondit sur elle. Immédiatement elle sut qu'il venait lui annoncer un nouveau malheur.


	13. Chapter 11 : Approche

**Et me revoilà ! Comme vous avez été privé du chapitre du samedi (oui bon d'accord c'était mardi mais chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut) voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'avoue que je suis plutôt contente de ce que j'ai écrit (même si vous ne le verrez que dans un mois^^) bref n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews j'y réponds toujours !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Approche**

Rogue fondit sur Hermione. Il remarqua son trouble mais il trouva cela normal. Il demandait beaucoup à Drago, Harry et Hermione. Il fallait qu'elle soit au courant de ce qui venait de se passer. Une septième année venait d'être retrouvée stupéfiée. Si jamais une autre personne était retrouvée stupéfiée ce serait la fin de Poudlard.

Hermione se précipita vers la bibliothèque pour annoncer la nouvelle à Drago. Celui-ci parut surprit qu'une fille de septième année soit stupéfiée. Surtout qu'il ne la connaissait presque pas. C'était étrange et en même temps effrayant. Après tout jusqu'à présent ce n'était que des personnes proches de lui qui avaient été attaqué.

Qu'est-ce que Gwendolyn Brownon pouvait bien avoir fait pour rejoindre les rangs des stupéfiés ?

Drago ne parvenait pas à se concentrer efficacement. Granger le perturbait trop. Sa nouvelle mission le turlupinait. Pourquoi Voldemort voulait-il une chose pareille ? C'était Granger ! Une sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Plutôt séduisante certes mais une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Décidément rien n'allait plus. Entre les attaques incohérentes de l'empoisonneur et sa mission Drago était perdu. Si seulement il pouvait résoudre cette mystérieuse affaire !

Il détestait cela ! Il voulait comprendre. Il avait trop peur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gwendolyn Brownon avait été stupéfié. C'était certes une Serpentarde mais elle n'avait aucun lien avec Pansy, Crabbe ou Montague… C'était tout simplement incompréhensible…

Mais après tout peut-être qu'elle avait un lien avec Montague ! Ils étaient de la même année ce ne serait pas totalement étonnant qu'ils se connaissent. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Granger.

« Hey Granger !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

-Bah je pensais juste qu'il faudrait qu'on interroge certains septièmes années après ce qui s'est passé…

-C'est pas trop bête mais franchement je crois pas que ça nous serve à quelque chose.

-Pourquoi ? Cette fille- là, cette Gwendolyn on la connait pas ! Les autres je les connaissais !

-Peut-être qu'après tout tu n'es pas visé ?

-Voyons Granger ! On peut pas s'attaquer à Pansy et Crabbe sans s'attaquer à moi après. C'est illogique.

-Pas forcément. Crabbe est bête on a pu vouloir rire de lui. Pansy a peut-être froissé quelqu'un que tu as ignoré. L'empoisonneur veut peut-être juste se venger de ceux qui se moquent de lui.

-Quand on veut se venger de mauvaises blagues on se met à stupéfier les gens comme ça !

-Malefoy tu sous-estimes le pouvoir de la haine. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être humilié tous les jours.

-Granger tu joues la martyre ?

-Je t'explique juste que ce n'est pas un petit arrogant sans cœur comme toi qui peut comprendre quelqu'un de brimé ! »

Le silence tomba, glacial. Ils se reconcentrèrent sur leur tâche.

Harry arriva quelques temps plus tard. Il fut étonné de sentir autant de tensions entre les deux. Son arrivée ne fit qu'appesantir l'atmosphère. Drago ne savait toujours pas quoi penser d'Harry. Etait-il coupable ?

Il savait qu'Harry était à la bibliothèque avec Hermione quand Montague avait été retrouvé stupéfié mais après tout qui disait que la potion agissait instantanément ? Comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Il faisait des recherches avec eux mais qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait qu'il ne leur cachait pas quelque chose ? Dumbledore avait confiance en lui mais après tout ce n'était qu'un vieux fou comme on disait chez les Malefoy.

Hermione percevait le trouble de Drago mais il l'avait blessé. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il avait passé six années à la torturer. Il avait vraiment été ignoble avec elle. S'il ne s'était pas agi de cet empoisonneur inconnu jamais elle ne l'aurait aidé.

Drago était complétement perdu dans ses pensées. Qui pouvait bien être l'empoisonneur ? Quel était le rapport entre Gwendolyn Brownon et lui ? Il n'en pouvait plus de chercher des réponses dans des livres. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. La même sensation d'impuissance que le matin-même l'étouffait. Il ne pourrait pas toujours se défouler sur Granger. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire ! Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et prit la parole.

« Granger, Potter je crois qu'il faut vraiment qu'on aille interroger les septièmes années.

-Malefoy je te l'ai dit si ça se trouve ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi lui répondit Hermione, agacée.

-S'il te plait Granger ! Jamais je n'arriverai à me concentrer si je ne le fais pas !

-Moi aussi je suis mort Hermione. J'en ai assez de devoir une réponse dans des livres. Il faut qu'on aille enquêter sur le terrain dit Harry.

-Vous croyez pas que Dumbledore a déjà interrogé tout le monde ?

-Voyons Granger jamais un élève ne confiera tout à un professeur alors qu'à un autre élève…

-Bon d'accord si vous voulez. Mais il ne faut pas qu'on abandonne la bibliothèque pour autant. Je vais rester ici pendant que vous allez interroger des septièmes années.

-Granger je peux te parler en privé s'il-te-plait ? demanda Malefoy »

Naturellement la Gryffondor accepta. Si Malefoy devenait poli avec elle et arrêtait de monter sur ses grands chevaux elle pourrait peut-être l'apprécier. Elle pensait qu'il lui ferait des excuses mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Granger tu pourrais relire vite fait ce que Potter a déjà lu ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu crois que c'est lui l'empoisonneur ?

-Oui.

-Voyons Malefoy ! Tu es totalement fou !

-Granger je t'en prie…

-Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Trouve moi une seule bonne raison !

-Parce que nous sommes de futurs Mangemorts. Parce qu'on l'a toujours insulté et dénigré. Parce qu'on t'a fait souffrir. Parce qu'à cause de nous l'AD a été démantelé. Parce qu'à cause de nous Potter a souffert avec Ombrage. Ça te va ou tu veux que je continue ?

-Tu vas devenir un Mangemort ?

-Tais-toi Granger. Tu ne veux pas connaitre la réponse.

-Tu vas en devenir un. Zabini aussi je suppose ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas. »

Drago tenta de partir mais Hermione lui barrait le chemin. Drago la repoussa contre un mur mais elle le prit par le bras et le fit pivoter vers elle.

« Malefoy. Tu ne peux pas fuir comme ça.

-Je ne fuis pas Granger. Je te protège. Tu peux comprendre ça ?

-Me protéger de quoi ? Au ministère Bellatrix m'a attaquée. Je ne suis rien pour les Mangemorts à part de la vermine à éliminer. Ne me parle pas de me protéger alors que tu n'as fait que m'affaiblir.

-Granger, dit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione, c'est trop dangereux pour toi de connaitre la vérité.

-Je m'en fous Malegoy tu comprends ? Je m'en fous ! J'ai déjà été stupéfiée, laissée pour morte ! Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas peur des Mangemorts mais je les connais. Je les ai déjà affrontés.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne te bats pas contre moi ? Je vais en devenir un et tu le sais.

-Stupide préjugé ! Tu vas en devenir un parce que ton père en est un n'est-ce pas ?

-Granger je n'ai pas le choix.

-Idiot ! »

Et elle se recula précipitamment. Drago tenta de se rapprocher d'elle mais elle l'évitait.

« Ok Granger j'ai besoin de toi. S'il-te-plait aide moi.

-Vraiment ? Tu veux quoi ? Que je t'aide à tuer Harry ?

-Non que tu me protèges. Je n'ai pas confiance en Harry et tu pourrais tenter de me comprendre !

-C'est vrai que t'es un champion de la compréhension Malefoy !

-Je suis désolé Granger. Oublie ce que je t'ai dit »

Sur ces mots Drago partit sans jeter un regard en arrière. Hermione s'effondra sur le sol. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle resta prostrée une dizaine de minutes avant de se décider à bouger. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Malefoy. Il n'était pas à la bibliothèque ni dans la Grande Salle. Peut-être dans la Tour d'Astronomie ? Elle s'y dirigea d'un pas assuré.


	14. Chapter 11 bis : Imbrications

**Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes les reviews mais mes exams approchent donc je préfère bosser ^^ Voilà donc la suite !  
**

**Chapitre 11 bis : Imbrications**

Hermione arrivait enfin à la Tour d'astronomie. Elle cherchait partout les cheveux blonds de Drago mais elle ne les apercevait nulle part. Lentement la panique s'emparait d'elle. Elle se mit à courir puis à crier son nom dans les couloirs. Elle courrait sans savoir où elle allait. Elle avait peur, elle paniquait. Où était passé cet abruti ? L'avait-elle blessé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien penser d'eux maintenant ? Allait-il devenir un Mangemort ? Envisageait-il de la tuer ? Doutait-il vraiment d'Harry ? Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne savait plus que penser. Tout s'enchainait trop vite.

Elle s'effondra par terre et les larmes lui vinrent sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle craquait, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait juste que tout s'arrête. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle et aller au collège moldu. Elle voulait juste ne plus avoir d'ennuis. Elle pleurait sans s'en rendre compte.

Quand quelqu'un la prit dans ses bras elle s'abandonna sans penser. Elle pleura longtemps et son consolateur la laissa tranquille. Elle finit pas sécher ses larmes et se tourna vers celui qui la tenait dans ses bras depuis une dizaine de minutes.

C'était Ron. Elle aurait voulu que ce soit Malefoy pensa-t-elle en une seconde. Mais elle se reprit bien vite. Ron avait toujours été son ami. Il savait la consoler. Il était là. Il ne dit rien. Il savait qu'Hermione portait beaucoup de choses sur ses épaules. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider c'était être là pour la soutenir. Il l'aida à se relever. Elle planta alors ses grands yeux noisette dans ceux de Ron.

« Il faut qu'on trouve Malefoy

-Pas de problème. J'ai la carte des Maraudeurs. C'est comme ça que je t'ai retrouvé. »

Ils se mirent alors à scruter la carte, cherchant désespérément le nom de Malefoy. Finalement ils le trouvèrent. Il était dans les serres. Hermione se mit à courir et Ron la suivit. Quand ils furent enfin dehors Ron l'arrêta en la prenant par le bras

« Laisse-moi Ron !

-Hermione je sais que tu veux y aller mais franchement est-ce que je dois te suivre ? Malefoy ne m'aime pas.

-Tu as raison attends-moi là.

-Très bien Hermione. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

-Si je ne fais rien Poudlard sera fermé. Tout repose sur nous.

-Quoi que tu fasses sache que je te soutiens.

-Merci Ron »

Elle déposa un rapide bisou sur sa joue avant de partir en courant vers les serres.

Ron était un peu perdu. Harry lui avait envoyé un message racontant qu'Hermione et Malefoy avaient disparu depuis une trentaine de minutes. Sans hésiter Ron avait regardé la position de sa meilleure amie sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Quand il l'avait trouvé en train de pleurer il aurait voulu tuer Malefoy. Il la mettait toujours dans tous ses états. Seul Malefoy savait la blesser aussi fortement. Mais il savait que cela ne pouvait pas être que Malefoy. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose d'horrible pour qu'Hermione perde totalement le contrôle d'elle-même. Il avait peur pour elle. Elle était sa meilleure amie. Il détestait la voir aller mal. Il détestait la voir se mettre dans tous ses états pour Malefoy. Malefoy, il en revenait toujours à Malefoy. Pourquoi d'un seul coup tout se concentrait sur lui ? Ron savait qu'il ne trouverait pas facilement la réponse à ces questions.

Hermione courrait vers l'endroit où elle supposait que Drago se trouvait. Elle le trouva prostré au pied d'un arbre. Elle était essoufflée par sa longue course. Elle se laissa tomber par terre sans aucune grâce. Drago planta ses yeux gris dans les siens. Il vit qu'elle avait pleuré.

« Pardon. Je suis désolée. Vraiment dit-elle dans un murmure

-Granger… Tu sais j'ai souffert moi aussi.

-Malefoy… Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit.

-Hermione tu sais c'est pas facile. On s'est toujours détestés, on vient pas du même monde mais je suis fatigué de tout ça.

-Moi aussi Drago, moi aussi. Allez viens faisons une trêve dit Hermione en se relevant et en tendant la main à Drago »

Il prit sa main et se releva. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux gênés. Finalement ce fut Drago qui s'éloigna d'elle. Ils rentrèrent sans plus rien se dire.

Ron les vit arriver et le poids qui pesait sur son cœur s'envola. Quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur il serra brièvement la main de Drago pour le saluer puis il serra Hermione dans ses bras. Ensemble ils rentrèrent dans Poudlard.

Harry fut soulagé de les voir. Ils semblaient exténués. Drago ne parvenait toujours pas à faire confiance à Harry. Hermione elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire alors elle se tourna vers Drago

« Tu ne voulais pas aller interroger des septièmes années ?

-Si mais euh…

-Ne t'inquiète pas je reste et continue le travail. Harry tu vas avec lui ? »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir de la réserve Drago lança un dernier regard à Hermione. Elle était déjà retournée dans ses livres.

Ron était resté dans la réserve avec Hermione mais il se sentait complétement dépassé. Il n'était pas à sa place dans la réserve.

« A ton avis Ron Harry aurait pu sciemment empoisonner ses gens ?

-Non. Harry ne souffre pas de voir quelqu'un souffrir.

-Je sais mais avoue que c'est lui le coupable idéal.

-Certes mais pourquoi attaquer des gens qu'on ne connait même pas comme cette Gwendolyn ?

-Cette Gwendolyn est un vrai mystère… Il faut qu'on trouve ses liens avec les autres.

-Je n'en vois qu'un : elle était à Serpentard.

-Personne n'aurait la folie de s'attaquer à toute une maison !

-On sait jamais… »

Hermione regarda alors Ron. Elle le regarda comme jamais elle ne l'avait regardé. Et elle sut alors que jamais un de ses amis ne pourraient faire de mal à quelqu'un si leur vie n'en dépendait pas. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à en convaincre Drago. Ou alors faire subir à Harry un interrogatoire. Ron commençait à se sentir vraiment très mal à l'aise. Il dit au revoir à Hermione et retourna travailler dans leur Salle Commune. Hermione, elle, partit discrètement vers les cachots. Elle devait parler à Rogue.

Celui-ci la fit entrer dans son bureau même s'il s'étonnait de la voir ici. Jamais encore elle n'était entrée dans la salle de potions à part pour les cours. Il attendait donc interloqué qu'elle prenne la parole. Hermione ne comprenait pas trop les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à venir jusqu'ici mais bon. Il fallait qu'elle tente le tout pour le tout.

« Professeur. Auriez-vous du Veritaserum ?

-Naturellement ! J'en ai toujours une fiole au cas où. Surtout que si on trouve l'empoisonneur il faudra bien qu'on vérifie sa culpabilité. Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela Miss Granger ?

-Et bien c'est une histoire compliquée… Il se trouve que monsieur Malefoy n'a strictement aucune confiance en Harry Potter. Or nous devons travailler tous ensemble. Malefoy me demande de relire tout ce qu'a lu Harry pour qu'on évite de passer à côté de quelque chose. C'est juste impossible !

-Hum. Je crois comprendre que donc vous voulez prouver à Drago l'innocence de votre cher Potter c'est bien cela ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Et que se passerait-il s'il était coupable.

-Il ne l'est pas.

-En êtes-vous vraiment sûre ?

-Oui. Mais si vous aussi vous doutez donnez-moi donc du Veritaserum ! Nous serons ainsi fixés !

-Très bien miss. Je vais vous donner ma précieuse fiole mais en échange je veux que vous protégiez Drago. L'empoisonneur risque de bientôt s'en prendre à lui. Je veux que vous soyez là pour l'aider.

-Je le ferai »

Rogue alla chercher une minuscule fiole et la tendit à Hermione.


	15. Chapter 11 ter : Nouveautés

**Je suis toujours vivante ! Malheureusement je n'ai pas du tout le temps de bosser ma fanfic (les exams arrivent trop vite) et mes projets m'ont pris pas mal de temps. Je reposterai donc que dans deux semaines normalement...  
**

**Pareil pour les reviews j'ai honte j'ai pas répondu...je le ferai cette semaine promis !  
**

**J'espère que cette fic va continuer à vous plaire !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 ter : Nouveautés**

Hermione était troublée par tout ce qui venait de se passer. D'abord elle devenait amie avec Malefoy ensuite elle se mettait à douter d'Harry. Décidemment elle devait d'urgence se reconcentrer sur leur tâche initiale. Qui pouvait bien être le meurtrier ? Sûrement un sixième ou septième année, les autres années de Serpentard n'ayant jusqu'à présent pas eu à souffrir de perte. S'ils en venaient à interroger les autres élèves pour découvrir des liens entre les victimes ils pouvaient tout aussi bien se mettre à enquêter au sein même des maisons.

Sa fiole de Veritaserum toujours dans la main Hermione alla demander la permission de chercher le coupable dans les maisons à Dumbledore. Celui-ci l'accueillit comme toujours avec un grand sourire. Il la fit s'asseoir avant de l'écouter patiemment. Quand Hermione lui eut raconté ce qu'elle désirait faire Dumbledore acquiesça simplement. Cette affaire d'empoisonnement devenait vraiment préoccupante. Dumbledore avait bien vu qu'Hermione avait avec elle une fiole de Veritaserum mais il n'osa pas lui demander à qui elle la réservait.

Hermione ayant eu l'approbation de Dumbledore elle retourna dans la bibliothèque. Elle eut le temps de lire un livre entier sur des potions inutiles telles que celles permettant de faire pousser les cheveux en une nuit ou bien de tuer les limaces dans son jardin avant qu'Harry et Drago ne reviennent. Ils n'avaient pas l'air franchement ravis par leurs résultats. Hermione voulait quand même tout savoir alors ils la mirent brièvement au courant.

Gwendolyn Brownon connaissait plutôt bien Montague. Une de ses amies était sortie avec lui et elle-même était allée au bal avec son meilleur ami. Elle avait naturellement toujours soutenu leur équipe de Quidditch et donc Montague. On les avait vus ensemble à une sortie à Pré-au-Lard mais leurs amis n'auraient su dire s'ils étaient sortis ensemble ou pas. Ils faisaient partie du même groupe d'amis c'était certain mais après pourquoi eux avaient été frappés et pas d'autres, cela restait un mystère.

Hermione leur fit alors par de son idée. Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et ils se mirent tous les trois à chercher à qui ils pourraient bien demander des renseignements sur les gens de sa maison et de son année. Pour Gryffondor et Serpentard ce fut simple. Drago et Hermione s'occuperaient de chercher de potentiels coupables, Harry refusant catégoriquement de soupçonner un Gryffondor.

Pour Poufsouffle Hermione proposa Ernie McMillan, Harry proposa de demander à Cho pour les Serdaigles de septième année. Même si leurs relations étaient froides elle ne refuserait jamais de les aider à attraper le coupable. Patil les aiderait pour les Serdaigles de sixième années. Quand ils eurent enfin trouvé un Poufsouffle de septième année ils partirent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

Harry et Hermione s'installèrent au milieu de la table des Gryffondors tandis que Malefoy retournait à sa place habituelle chez les Serpentards. Harry se pencha discrètement vers Hermione et lui murmura :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ? Tu comptes vraiment accuser un Gryffondor ?

-Harry ! L'empoisonneur peut être n'importe qui ! Il ne faut pas qu'on raisonne par maisons mais par mobiles !

-M'enfin Hermione ! Si quelqu'un s'attaque à des Serpentards c'est peut-être aussi parce qu'ils sont arrogants et insupportables !

-Tu sais quoi Harry ? A t'entendre tu aurais bien voulu être l'empoisonneur. »

Harry grogna et plongea dans son assiette. Jamais il n'aurait voulu faire du mal à quelqu'un même un Serpentard, Hermione devrait le savoir depuis le temps pensait-il. Ron les rejoignit un peu plus tard et comme à son habitude avala le maximum de nourriture avant de leur parler.

« Alors quoi de neuf ?

-On a interrogé des septièmes années mais ça ne nous a rien appris répondit Harry.

-Au fait Hermione qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Malefoy tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi tu le cherchais ?

-On s'est disputés violemment. Et je voulais m'excuser.

-Tu t'es excusée ? Est-ce que Malefoy s'est excusé une seule fois pour t'avoir blessé par ses paroles ou ses actes ?

-Ron franchement ça ne te regarde pas.

-Bien sûr que si ! Je me sens concerné ! Fais gaffe à toi Hermione. T'attires pas mal de potentiels Mangemorts en ce moment. D'abord Krum maintenant Malefoy…

-Krum ! Mais oui ! Ron tu es génial ! »

Et sans un mot de plus Hermione se leva et quitta la Grande Salle en courant. Drago qui l'observait du coin de l'œil fut étonné par son soudain départ. Il se résolut à la suivre.

Harry n'avait absolument pas compris ce qui s'était passé mais quand il vit Malefoy se lever pour suivre Hermione il décida de le suivre.

Hermione inconsciente que les deux garçons la suivait se dépêchait de rejoindre la Tour de Gryffondor pour écrire à Krum. Il était le sorcier qui connaissait le plus la magie noire qu'elle connaissait. Elle pouvait se confier à lui et elle savait qu'il l'aiderait autant qu'il le pourrait.

Drago la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne gravisse les escaliers menant à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

« Granger je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Et toi Malefoy ? J'ai le droit d'aller dans mon dortoir tout de même !

-Je pensais que t'avais une piste c'est pour ça que je t'ai suivi !

-Si j'avais une piste je te le dirai idiot !

-Ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui que tu me traites d'idiot Hermione. J'apprécie moyennement.

-Et moi j'apprécie moyennement la manière dont tu joues avec les filles ! Tu n'es qu'un gigolo ! Alors bas les pattes Drago ! »

Cria-t-elle avant de se précipiter dans sa Salle Commune.

Drago resta planté, interdit, devant le portait gardant l'entrée du dortoir des Gryffondors. Harry qui s'était caché à distance le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Il le vit prendre sa tête entre ses mains et murmurer plusieurs fois « pourquoi Père, pourquoi ? » mais ce fut tout. Au bout de cinq minutes Drago repartit vers les cachots.

Harry rentra alors dans son dortoir et, ayant repéré Hermione, s'assit à côté d'elle. Hermione écrivait tellement vite que c'est à peine si Harry arrivait à distinguer la plume alors qu'elle glissait sur leur papier. Un parchemin fut vite recouvert. Puis un deuxième. Quand le troisième fut à moitié rempli Hermione s'arrêta puis tendit la plume à Harry.

« Viktor t'aimait bien. Si tu veux lui écrire un petit mot je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir. »

Harry prit la plume sans un mot et gribouilla un petit message sans y penser. Il était trop troublé par le comportement de Malefoy pour penser à autre chose. Finalement Hermione donna sa lettre à Hedwige puis retourna à la bibliothèque. Harry y était déjà. Hermione repensa alors à la fiole de Veritaserum qui tapait contre sa hanche au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Drago.

Dès qu'il les rejoignit Hermione le prit à part.

« J'ai du Veritaserum que Rogue m'a donné. Est-ce que cela te suffira comme preuve de l'innocence d'Harry ?

-Oui Hermione. Merci. »

Et sans un mot il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement avant de la relâcher. Elle rougit immédiatement. Ils restèrent ainsi face à face pendant quelques minutes avant de retourner s'asseoir près d'Harry.

Harry avait assisté à toute la scène même s'ils n'avaient pu les entendre car il était trop loin. Quand ils revinrent vers lui il perçut immédiatement la gêne d'Hermione et il vit le petit sourire narquois de Drago. A ce moment-là il aurait pu tuer Drago sans aucun remord.


	16. Chapter 11 4 : Avancées

**Tadam ! Bonjour à toutes ! Je sais ça fait une éternité que j'avais pas posté et je m'en excuse platement. Mais j'ai mon année, je vais dans l'école que je veux et j'ai un bel appart tout neuf !  
**

**Ce chapitre est un peu spécial comme vous le verrez à la fin. J'espère que vous aimerez ! (surtout toi Lilly^^)  
**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews promis je vais faire des efforts pour y répondre cette fois-ci !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 quatre : Avancées**

Harry était en colère. Hermione se laissait trop facilement manipulée par ce foutu Malefoy. Il le haïssait. Malefoy croyait-il vraiment que parce qu'il était en danger cela effacerait toutes ces années d'insultes, de railleries et de coups bas ? Peut-être qu'Hermione s'était laissée prendre au piège de Malefoy mais lui Harry ne lui ferait jamais confiance. Jamais. Il le haïssait trop pour cela.

Il ne dit rien quand Hermione et Drago revinrent vers lui. Hermione semblait gênée. Elle rougit instantanément quand Drago la regarda. Harry le fusillait du regard mais Drago ne s'en apercevait même pas. Hermione prit soudain la parole.

« Euh Harry… J'aurais quelque chose à te demander.

-Ah oui quoi ? Répondit-il abruptement

-Est-ce que tu pourrais boire deux gouttes de cette potion s'il te plait ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Du Veritaserum Potter énonça brutalement Malefoy. Il savait que si jamais Hermione le disait Harry entrerait dans une rage folle.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as plus confiance en lui qu'en moi c'est ça ? Eructa Harry. Il était en colère, très en colère. Sa meilleure amie venait de trahir sa confiance. Elle ne lui faisait plus confiance.

-Harry ! Je te fais confiance !

-Ah oui ? Alors c'est quoi cette histoire de potion ? T'as besoin de vérifier que tu peux vraiment me faire confiance c'est ça Hermione ? Merci pour ta confiance !

-Potter elle a confiance en toi. Moi par contre non.

-Toi la fouine on ne t'a rien demandé !

-Si. Mes amis se font empoisonnés.

-Et alors ? Est-ce de ma faute ? Quand on voit votre comportement cela ne m'étonne pas !

-Je veux juste pouvoir faire confiance aux personnes qui m'aident. Je peux pas travailler avec toi tout en me demandant si tu vas pas en profiter pour m'empoisonner !

-Je ne me soumettrai pas à ton test débile !

-Mets-toi à ma place ! T'aimerais travailler avec moi si Hermione et Weasley était stupéfiés ? Tu me ferais confiance ?

-Jamais je ne te ferai confiance Malefoy. Ton père est une ordure et je ne doute pas que tu en sois une aussi. Ces six dernières années m'ont permis de m'en assurer.

-Oh ! Taisez-vous tous les deux ! Je m'en contrefous de vos querelles ! L'important c'est qu'on arrive à se faire confiance ok ?

-Comment tu veux que je fasse confiance à un connard pareil ? Cria Harry

-En le soumettant aussi au Veritaserum. »

La sentence d'Hermione tomba, tranchante. Les deux garçons la regardèrent d'un air choqué. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Pourquoi disait-elle cela ?

« Ecoutez, reprit Hermione, aucun de nous ne fait confiance à quelqu'un.

-Hermione j'ai confiance en toi moi ! S'écrièrent les deux garçons avant de se jeter un regard noir

-Moi j'en ai marre de vos disputes. Alors on va faire un truc simple. On va trouver une personne en qui on a tous les trois confiance et elle nous questionnera alors que nous serons sous l'emprise du Veritaserum »

Hermione replongea alors dans son livre laissant Harry et Drago réfléchir un peu à sa proposition. Comme ils semblaient décider à ne rien dire Hermione glissa une feuille vers eux. Elle avait marqué deux noms sur cette feuille : Dumbledore et Flitwick.

« Pourquoi t'as mis Flitwick Hermione et pas McGonagall ? demanda Harry surpris

-Parce que Malefoy n'aurait jamais voulu lui parler. Est-ce que je me suis trompée Drago ?

-Non effectivement. Je suppose que si je veux parler à Rogue vous ne serez pas d'accord ?

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour accepter ça ! S'exclama Harry

-Va pour Dumbledore dit alors Malefoy

-Ça me convient aussi.

-Bien alors c'est réglé. On va le voir tout de suite ou vous pouvez attendre un peu ?

-Plus vite je serai réglé sur l'innocence de Potter mieux ce sera assura Drago

-Bien alors autant y aller tout de suite. »

Hermione se leva, suivie d'Harry et Drago.

Hermione était vraiment fatiguée par toute cette histoire et était heureuse d'avoir réussi à trouver un compromis. Franchement entre Drago et Harry elle ne savait pas lequel était le plus insupportable ! Harry qui prenait tout personnellement sans penser aux autres et Drago qui ne cessait de jouer avec elle ils faisaient tout pour qu'elle ait les nerfs en pelote !

Elle rêvait que ces deux-là s'entendent un peu. Après tout ils se ressemblaient beaucoup ! Ok Drago pouvait vraiment être détestable mais franchement pouvait-on le blâmer ? Il n'avait pas dû avoir une éducation et une enfance très facile. Elle avait senti comme une fêlure dans sa voix quand ils s'étaient disputés à propos des Mangemorts. Comme si l'ombre de son père lui faisait peur. Elle commençait à penser beaucoup trop à Malefoy ces derniers temps. Cela n'était pas totalement étranger au fait qu'elle passait désormais ses journées avec lui mais jamais Ron ne l'avait autant obsédé.

Elle voulait comprendre Drago ! Elle voulait savoir comment il était devenu ce qu'il était, ce qu'il cachait, ce qu'il était vraiment. Quand ils arrivèrent devant les appartements de Dumbledore elle tenta de repousser ces pensées au plus profond d'elle-même. Avec l'impression de faire une énorme erreur Hermione entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Quand le directeur de Poudlard vit entrer ses trois plus brillants élèves de sixième année il se prit à espérer qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver l'empoisonneur. Mais quand il vit les têtes que tiraient Drago et Harry il sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas pour cela qu'ils venaient.

Après qu'Hermione eut expliqué à Dumbledore les raisons de leur venue, ce dernier se sentit à la fois déçu et soulagé. Déçu qu'ils soient à ce point incapables de se faire confiance qu'ils aient recours à un élixir de vérité. Soulagé qu'Hermione ait trouvé une solution à ce problème épineux. C'est pourquoi il accepta leur requête.

Déterminer lequel des étudiants passeraient en premier s'avéra plus compliqué que Dumbledore ne l'aurait cru. Harry se sentant trahi ne voulait pas passer en premier. Drago avait déjà eu du mal à accepter de passer ce test et refusait de passer en premier. Il avait aussi peur que Dumbledore découvre que Voldemort lui avait assigné une mission. Hermione se serait bien proposé mais les deux garçons avaient refusé qu'elle passe la première, estimant que c'était à l'autre de débuter.

Harry finit par se faire une raison et accepta d'être le premier à se livrer à ce test. Drago et Hermione sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore et attendirent dans le couloir.

« Dis Granger c'est quoi un gigolo ?

-Malefoy pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-C'est de ta faute ! Je suis curieux !

-Attends là… Le monde moldu ça t'intéresse ?

-Bah un peu. Il vaut mieux connaitre son ennemi. Je sais pas comment vous faites mais ça doit être marrant de vivre sans baguette.

-Marrant ? C'est le seul adjectif que t'as trouvé ? Je dirais plutôt harassant et emmerdant ! Et les Moldus ne sont pas tes ennemis !

-Alors le monde sorcier est mieux que celui des moldus ?

-J'ai jamais dit ça !

-Bah si… T'as dit que c'était chiant sans baguette.

-Mouais bon. C'est différent. Je pense pas que tu survivrais longtemps sans baguette.

-Bon alors ça veut dire quoi gigolo ?

-Un gigolo c'est un garçon qui sort avec des filles pour de l'argent.

-Je suis pas payé !

-T'as raison mais bon. Tu t'en fous des filles. Ce serait marrant que tu tombes amoureux d'une fille un jour et qu'elle t'en fasse baver. J'adorais te voir te ridiculiser pour elle.

-Rêve pas trop Granger. Je suis pas prêt d'éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un et surtout pas envers une fille !

-Mouais. Fais gaffe ça arrive plus vite qu'on ne le pense !

-Et toi Granger ? T'aimes quelqu'un ?

-Non, dit-elle en rougissant

-Alors ça ne devrait pas te déranger dit Drago en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser »

Au même moment dans le bureau de Dumbledore Harry passait aux aveux.


	17. Chapter 11 5 : Veritaserum

**Et voici la suite tant attendue ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira (surtout à toi Lily^^). La suite bientôt dès que j'aurais retrouvé l'inspiration et internet.  
**

**Merci de continuer à me poster des reviews Femmeluxieuse et Lily. Elles me font toujours énormément plaisir.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 cinq : Veritaserum**

Drago ne savait pas trop pourquoi il embrassait Hermione. Il savait juste qu'il en mourrait d'envie depuis le matin, quand il l'avait vu en sous-vêtements. Ça avait une pulsion terrible. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une telle envie. Pourtant dès que ses lèvres touchèrent celles d'Hermione il sut qu'il venait de faire une erreur. Déjà parce que c'était une Sang-de-Bourbe, qu'ils se trouvaient dans un couloir et que tout le monde pouvait les voir ensuite parce que cela risquait de nuire à la mission que lui avait confié Voldemort.

Hermione était choquée. Elle était tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne réagit pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle se retira brutalement. Merlin ! Malefoy venait de l'embrasser ! Il devait avoir été sous l'influence d'un charme. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Ou alors il était fou. Elle n'osait même plus le regarder. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir loin de lui mais elle ne pouvait pas. Merlin ! A qui pourrait-elle se confier ? Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle rougisse autant en ce moment-même ? Il fallait qu'elle se calme !

Drago avait été surpris de sentir qu'Hermione se détachait de son contact. Il recula lui aussi gêné. Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris ? Pourvu que personne n'ai vu la scène !

« Granger dit Drago d'un ton menaçant

-…

-Si jamais quelqu'un apprend ce qui s'est passé considère toi comme morte !

-T'es même pas capable d'assumer tes actes Malefoy alors à ta place je me tairai !

-J'assume parfaitement mes actes !

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu veux pas que ça se sache ?

-Parce que tu ne le mérites pas. J'ai bien aimé jouer avec toi mais ça devrait me suffire. Pour l'instant.

-Tu n'es qu'une ordure Malefoy ! J'espère que tu vas crever ! »

Hermione se détourna alors de Malefoy, les larmes aux yeux.

Drago lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui dire de telles choses et l'entendre l'insulter ainsi li faisait aussi mal. Peut-être qu'il commençait à l'apprécier.

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus avant que la porte menant au bureau de Dumbledore s'ouvrit.

Pendant que Drago embrassait Hermione, Dumbledore interrogeait Harry.

« Harry que ressens-tu pour Drago ?

-Je le hais ! Je le déteste !

-Serais-tu prêt à le faire souffrir ?

-Oui. Je veux qu'il souffre comme j'ai souffert.

-Connais tu Gwendolyn Brownon ?

-Oui. Elle vient d'être retrouvée stupéfiée.

-Tu la connaissais avant ?

-Non. C'est une Serpentard.

-As-tu empoisonné ces gens Harry ?

-Non. Jamais je ne ferai ça !

-Très bien. Je pense que nous en avons fini. »

Dumbledore attendit encore un peu que les effets du Veritaserum se dispersent avant de laisser Harry partir. Quand la porte s'ouvrit Hermione et Drago se regardaient en chien de faïence. Hermione plongea dans le bureau du directeur sans laisser une chance à Malefoy de passer avant elle. Elle voulait se calmer avant de rester seule avec Harry.

Quand Hermione se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore elle se mit à trembler convulsivement. Ce qui venait de se passer, ce qui se passait dans Poudlard et avec Malefoy la tuait à petit feu. Jamais encore elle ne s'était retrouvée dans le feu de l'action. Jamais encore elle n'avait flirté avec un garçon. Krum elle l'avait bien aimé mais jamais il ne s'était amusé avec elle comme Drago le faisait.

Dumbledore voyait bien qu'elle tremblait de toute part. Il la fit donc s'asseoir et boire un peu. Il avait décidé de ne pas mettre de Veritaserum dans son verre, qu'elle se sente libre de se confier si elle le voulait.

« Professeur ?

-Oui Miss Granger ?

-Vous avez fait exprès de nous demander de travailler ensemble ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'Harry et Malefoy vont réussir un jour à bien s'entendre ?

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on se crie dessus qu'on ne s'aime pas.

-Professeur… Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous êtes parmi mes élèves les plus doués. Vous êtes la plus douée de mes élèves miss Granger. Messieurs Potter et Malefoy ne sont pas aussi doués que vous en cours mais ils ont un énorme potentiel.

-Nous sommes ennemis depuis six ans. Nous ne pouvons pas bien nous entendre !

-Alors pourquoi vous êtes-vous inquiétez pour monsieur Malefoy ?

-Comment savez-vous cela ?

-Ce n'est pas très facile de me cacher quelque chose mademoiselle Granger vous savez ?

-Ça ne change rien !

-Au contraire. Ça change tout. Comme vous l'avez dit vous êtes ennemis depuis six ans. Une éternité quand on a votre âge. Imaginez l'impact que cela a sur l'école de vous voir travailler ensemble ?

-Alors tout ce que vous voulez c'est l'entente entre les maisons ? L'empoisonneur vous vous en fichez hein !

-Miss Granger ! A votre avis pourquoi les stupéfiés ne proviennent que d'une maison ?

-Parce que les Serpentards sont des êtres détestables.

-Alors pourquoi vous inquiétez vous tant d'un de ces êtres détestables ? Pourquoi lui faite vous-même confiance ?

-Je…

-Etonnant n'est-ce pas comme la situation a évolué ? Et vous savez quoi ? C'est exactement ce que je voulais. Que vous vous rendiez compte que vous pouvez vous unir contre une menace.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Voyons miss Granger. Que pensez-vous que les élèves croient quand ils vous voient à la bibliothèque ensemble ?

-Que nous travaillons pour trouver qui fait ça !

-Exactement. Et vous travaillez ensemble même si vous ne vous aimez pas. Maintenant miss Granger je pense qu'il est temps que je commence votre interrogatoire.

-Très bien Professeur. Je suis prête. »

Dumbledore lui tendit alors une coupe remplie de limonade et de Veritaserum. Hermione l'avala d'un trait.

Dehors Harry foudroyait Malefoy du regard. Cependant le Serpentard ne faisait même pas semblant de lui prêter attention. Il était encore tout retourné par son geste. Il avait embrassé Hermione Granger ! Et elle s'était détournée de lui… Il serra les poings à ce souvenir. Sa mission allait s'avérer plus dure qu'il ne le pensait. Si elle se refusait à lui. Mais il avait confiance en son charme. Ça allait fonctionner. Ça le dégoutait mais ça allait fonctionner. Elle tomberait sous son charme comme tant d'autres et il pourrait se pavaner. Même s'il savait que cette séduction ne serait qu'éphémère et que cela pour une fois lui ferait mal...

Harry continuait à fixer Malefoy. Mais celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées. Harry se demandait bien ce que Drago et Hermione s'étaient racontés pendant qu'il se faisait interrogé pour qu'Hermione soit dans cet état. Soudain il n'y tint plus. Sa colère explosa. Il saisit Drago par le col et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.


	18. Chapter 11 6 : Aveux

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir de vous lire ! Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre en paix et je vous reparle en bas . Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 six : Aveux**

« Bien Hermione nous allons commencer. Pourquoi as-tu voulu passer ce test ?

-Parce qu'Harry et Drago ne peuvent pas se faire confiance et que c'était le seul moyen.

-Qui a suggéré ce test ?

-Moi.

-Y avais-tu pensé avant ou quelqu'un t'en as parlé ?

-Drago m'en avait parlé.

-Es-tu l'empoisonneuse ?

-Non.

-Sais-tu pourquoi cela a lieu ?

-Non.

-As-tu une idée de qui ça pourrait être ?

-Quelqu'un qui hait les Serpentards. Il doit y avoir une relation entre tous les empoisonnements.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Drago ?

-Il est perturbant. Très perturbant. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me veut.

-Et toi que veux-tu de lui ?

-Je le veux.

-A-t-il l'air relié à Voldemort ?

-Il n'a pas aimé quand je parlais de Mangemorts mais c'est tout. Je ne sais pas.

-Merci Hermione. »

Il la laissa reprendre lentement ses esprits avant de la laisser rejoindre Harry.

En dehors du bureau du directeur Hermione surprit les deux garçons en train de se battre. Drago était à terre et Harry allait le frapper avec son poing. Hermione se précipita sur lui pour l'arrêter.

« Arrête Hermione !

-Je ne vais pas te laisser le démolir !

-Parce que lui il ne s'amuse pas à nous détruire peut-être ?!

-Mais de quoi tu parles Harry ?

-Je parle de tout ça ! Du fait que tu n'as plus confiance en moi ! Du fait que tu t'inquiètes pour un Serpentard qui t'as toujours haï ! Du fait que d'un seul coup il te met dans tous tes états !

-Harry calme toi…

-Je me calmerai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout expliqué !

-Si c'était moi ou Ron qui étions stupéfiés tu t'inquièterais non ? Et bah Malefoy c'est pareil ! Et tu aimerais bien que quelqu'un t'aide ! C'est ce qu'on fait !

-Il nous déteste ! Il se sert de nous !

-Dumbledore se sert de nous ! Maintenant soit tu le laisses aller chez Dumbledore soit j'appelle Rogue !

-Tu vois ça ? T'es devenue folle !

-Je ne suis pas folle. Je respecte le règlement c'est tout.

-Bien qu'il y aille. Mais je veux des explications. »

Drago se redressa le plus rapidement qu'il put et rentra sans un mot dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Hermione l'avait défendu ! Contre Harry ! Il arrivait toujours aussi bien à semer la discorde. C'était presque rassurant. Cependant il faudrait qu'il fasse payer à Harry ce qu'il venait de lui infliger. On ne frappe pas un Malefoy sans en subir les conséquences.

Dumbledore avait perçu la dispute qui s'était déroulée au dehors. Quand il vit Drago arriver tout amoché il ne fut donc pas surpris. Il lui laissa un peu de temps pour se remettre les idées en place puis il le fit s'asseoir et boire le Veritaserum. Drago était un élève dont Dumbledore aurait voulu être fier mais qui s'acharnait à le décevoir en choisissant toujours la voie du mal. Peut-être que son travail forcé avec Hermione lui ferait du bien. Dumbledore se reprit et commença son interrogatoire.

« Connais tu l'empoisonneur ?

-Non.

-Que feras-tu quand tu auras découvert son identité ?

-Je lui ferai payer.

-Comment ?

-Un ou deux Doloris et un Sectusempra devraient faire l'affaire.

-Tu maîtrises la magie noire ?

-Un peu.

-Es-tu sous les ordres de Lord Voldemort ?

-Oui.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Deux mois.

-As-tu des missions en cours ?

-Oui. Deux.

-Lesquelles ?

-Affaiblir Potter. Amener Hermione au manoir Malefoy.

-Que ressens-tu pour miss Granger ?

-Elle est intelligente. Je l'aime.

-Accompliras-tu tes missions ?

-Oui.

-Feras-tu du mal à miss Granger ?

-Non.

-Bien »

Dumbledore devait réfléchir. Il était confronté à un dilemme. Soit il racontait à Hermione et Harry les plans de Voldemort soit il les surveillait à distance. Bizarrement il choisit la première solution. Si Malefoy ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour Granger il ne lui arriverait rien. Et puis il lui faisait confiance pour donner du fil à retordre à tous les Mangemorts. Elle était intelligente. Elle leur en ferait baver. Il valait mieux que Drago se retourne de lui-même contre Voldemort plutôt que Dumbledore l'y force.

Sûr de lui il fit donc entrer les deux Gryffondors afin de leur annoncer qu'aucun d'eux n'avait tenté d'empoisonner les Serpentards.

Quand la porte se referma sur Drago Hermione se mit à pleurer. Harry n'y comprenait plus rien. Un coup elle s'énervait sur lui, un coup elle se mettait à pleurer sans raison. Quand il vit les larmes glisser le long de ses joues la colère d'Harry disparut. Il n'aimait pas voir Hermione souffrir. Il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un souffre. C'était sa plus grande faiblesse mais aussi sa plus grande force.

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il caressa lentement ses cheveux en la suppliant de se calmer. Elle pleurait tout contre lui et il s'en voulait. C'était de sa faute si elle était dans cet état. Il était pire que Malefoy réalisa-t-il en un souffle. Malefoy l'avait blessé de nombreuses fois. Mais c'était alors leur ennemi. Lui il était son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas à lui de la faire souffrir. Il se pencha alors tout près de l'oreille d'Hermione et lui murmura :

« Je suis désolée Hermione. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait du mal. Je ne le ferai plus.

-Ce qui fait le plus mal Harry c'est te voir refuser son aide.

-Il m'a toujours haï. Si toi ou Ron étaient stupéfiés il se moquerait de moi.

-Non. Souviens-toi en deuxième année. Il n'a rien fait.

-On se déteste depuis six ans.

-Mais aujourd'hui vous avez un ennemi commun. Tu sais c'est comme quand Dumbledore nous dit de nous serrer les coudes contre Voldemort. Sauf que là ce n'est pas l'ennemi.

-Alors dis-moi ce qu'il te chuchote à l'oreille dans la bibliothèque quand il t'éloigne de moi. Dis-moi pourquoi tu étais aussi paniquée quand je suis sortie de mon entretien avec Dumbledore. Dis-moi pourquoi il te suit.

-Je ne sais pas Harry. Je ne sais pas.

-Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ?

-Parce que cela ne concerne que moi ! J'essaye juste d'être efficace ! Ce n'est pas en vous engueulant qu'on arrêtera celui qui a fait cela !

-Ce n'est pas non plus en me cachant ce qui se passe…

-Ecoute Harry sur ce coup-là il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Je crois que c'est ce que Pansy et Malefoy essayaient de faire. Défaire notre amitié.

-Pourquoi ils auraient fait ça ?

-Pour nous affaiblir. Sauf que Pansy a été stupéfié. »

Dumbledore ouvrit à ce moment-là la porte de son bureau. Drago entraperçut Hermione dans les bras d'Harry et il sentit la colère monter en lui. Quand Hermione se releva et qu'il vit ses yeux rouges ce fut comme s'il venait de se prendre un coup de masse. Il ne supportait pas de la voir malheureuse. Il lutta contre cette soudaine pensée mais bien malgré lui il ne put s'empêché de ressentir une petite pointe de tristesse au fond de son cœur. Cependant il se raffermit et se composa un visage neutre.

Quand les deux Gryffondors furent rentrés et installés Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Aucun de vous trois n'est l'empoisonneur. Cependant j'aimerais profiter du fait que vous soyez réunis tous les trois pour vous annoncer une autre grande nouvelle. »

* * *

**Alors vous avez aimé ? L'explication Harry/Hermione vous a plu ? Je vous préviens tout de suite le prochain chapitre va être un peu particulier !**

**Réponses aux reviews (je suis complétement larguée sinon pour répondre par mail excusez moi...):  
**

**Heegii :** J'avais un peu perdu l'inspiration mais là ça revient donc je devrai revenir très prochainement ! Sinon je suis en école d'ingénieur où je fais des maths ! Je finis mon aménagement cette semaine et tout va très bien :)**  
**

**Lily : **je savais que tu tomberais dans le piège ! (le veritaserum était un peu une petite dédicace mais finalement il s'est avéré que les personnages ont décidé de vivre leur vie tranquillement sans rien me demander^^). Drago est totalement perdu en fait (et j'ai du mal à le montrer) il commence à ressentir un petit quelque chose pour Hermione mais il ne veut pas donc il met tous ses sentiments sur le coup de sa mission (qui le tracasse beaucoup)

**Helia.H** : Ahahaha ! j'avoue que ça le laissait penser (j'ai du lire trop de fanfics sur Drago et Harry^^) mais non Harry reste à Ginny.


	19. Chapter 11 7 : Complexification

Chapitre 11 sept : Complexification

« Aucun de vous trois n'est l'empoisonneur. Cependant j'aimerais profiter du fait que vous soyez réunis tous les trois pour vous annoncer une autre grande nouvelle : vous êtes tous les trois promus au rang de gérants de la crise. Vous avez désormais toute autorité pour interroger, arrêter et soumettre aux potions de vérité tous les élèves de Poudlard. Pour le personnel administratif il vous faudra me demander une autorisation écrite. De plus afin que les élèves ne perdent pas trop espoir je vous prierai d'organiser une soirée à thème pour vendredi prochain. Tous vos cours sont bien entendus supprimés. Ce qu'il compte maintenant c'est de sortir de ce climat de peur. »

Les trois auditeurs de Dumbledore étaient estomaqués. Ils se regardaient sans vraiment comprendre. Hermione fut la première à se ressaisir.

« Une soirée à thème ?

-Oui miss Granger une soirée à thème. Comme un bal.

-Mais euh… Ca servira à quoi ?

-A redonner espoir à tous les élèves et surtout à alléger cette ambiance mortuaire.

-Monsieur je me dois d'intervenir dit Malefoy. Nous avons le droit d'arrêter tous les élèves que nous voulons ?

-Oui. Enfin il ne fait pas non plus que ce soit exagéré et il faut que tous les trois vous soyez d'accord.

-Et où seront-ils emprisonnés ?

-Dans les cachots, une salle secrète. Attention cependant ! Interdiction d'utiliser de la magie noire !

-Cela va de soi professeur répondit Hermione en décochant un petit regard noir à Drago.

-Bien. Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions vous pouvez retourner travailler. Je compte sur vous pour tous nous surprendre vendredi ! »

Sur ces mots il prit congé des trois élèves qui n'en revenaient toujours pas. Hermione secouait la tête encore sous le coup de ce que Dumbledore leur avait dit. Cela fit rire Drago de la voir avoir ce tic.

Harry se rembrunit immédiatement. Il n'aimait pas Malefoy et il ne supportait pas de le voir rire. Pourtant il fit un effort pour Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire Malefoy ?

-Rien Potter.

-Bon on fait quoi alors ? intervint Hermione

-Il faut qu'on trouve un thème… On a moins qu'une semaine pour tout préparer dit Harry

-Il ne faut pas qu'on arrête pour autant de rechercher l'empoisonneur surenchérit Drago.

-Malefoy tu me fais confiance non maintenant ? Demanda Harry

-Oui Potter. Je suis bien obligé de toute façon.

-Alors je te propose de continuer à chercher l'empoisonneur pendant que vous préparerez la soirée de vendredi.

-Il faut que Granger soit d'accord dit Drago en lui glissant un regard

-Si ça vous va alors je suis d'accord répondit Hermione en rougissant »

Harry se dit que cela devait être dû au fait que lui et Drago semblaient enfin suivre ses conseils. Drago remarqua aussi son rougissement. Il se surprit à espérer que c'était parce qu'elle allait passer du temps seule avec lui.

Comme la matinée était déjà bien avancée ils allèrent déjeuner. Hermione était encore perturbée par ce que Dumbledore venait de leur annoncer et elle était perdue dans ses pensées. C'est donc d'un pas automatique qu'arrivée dans la Grande Salle elle suivit Malefoy qui marchait devant elle. Ce ne fut que quand le silence tomba soudain et que Malefoy e retourna vers elle qu'elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait devant la table des Serpentards. Elle rougit immédiatement et courut se réfugier à sa place, à côté de Ginny.

Tout le monde la fixait et elle se sentait très très mal à l'aise. Ginny voyait bien son trouble mais elle était trop étonnée pour pouvoir attendre

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu le suivais ?

-Je l'ai pas suivi… J'ai juste pas réfléchi…

-Hermione ! Depuis quand tu vas à la table des Serpentards ? Franchement c'est louche…

-Je n'ai pas réfléchi je t'ai dit ! Il était devant je marchais derrière lui c'est tout.

-Il y a trois ans tu lui plantais ton poing dans sa tête. Et aujourd'hui tu le laisses te guider ? Excuse-moi mais c'est un peu bizarre et déconcertant…

-Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous vous inquiétiez sans raison ? Je vais très bien ! Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais ! Et vous pourriez me faire confiance de temps en temps !

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça Hermione… Et tu le sais très bien. Tu es jute devenue très proche de la fouine depuis très peu de temps. Et là tu vas t'assoir à ta table. Avoue qu'on a de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Pff… Laissez-moi un peu tranquille. Répondit Hermione en repartant de la grande Salle »

Ginny était choquée. Jamais Hermione ne l'avait autant éloigné de ses pensées. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été bafoué. D'habitude Hermione lui demandait toujours conseil et là elle se rebiffait. Il fallait qu'elle en sache plus.

Ginny se dépêcha de manger et se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle savait qu'Hermione se trouverait : la bibliothèque. Elle s'assit lourdement à ses côtés et lui demanda de lui parler.

Hermione craqua. Elle était fatiguée, Dumbledore leur en demandait toujours plus, Drago jouait avec elle et en plus de tout ça elle devait trouver qui était l'empoisonneur. S'en était trop pour elle. Elle s'ouvrit de tout à Ginny et notamment le baiser qui avait eu lieu avec Malefoy.

Ginny était choqué. Drago Malefoy avait embrassé une sang de bourbe comme il l'appelait ! C'était extrêmement choquant. Sur le coup Ginny ne sut pas comment réagir. Pourquoi Malefoy avait-il fait cela ? Il disait jouer avec elle mais cela ne correspondait pas du tout à ce qu'il faisait d'habitude.

« Hermione je crois que j'ai une idée. Il dit vouloir jouer avec toi ? Joue avec lui.

-Comment ça ?

- Laisse-le crever sur place. Sors avec un autre garçon.

-Le seul garçon avec qui je veux sortir c'est ton frère tu le sais très bien !

-Hermione… Ça fait longtemps que tu ne ressens plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Tu étais jalouse de Parkinson juste parce qu'elle avait réussi à faire ce que tu as toujours échoué à faire : le rendre impatient de te voir.

-Peut-être… Mais ça n'empêche pas que je ne vais pas sortir avec quelqu'un juste pour m'amuser !

-Tu veux savoir ce que Drago pense ? Rends le jaloux. Donne à un autre ce que tu ne lui as pas donné.

-Mais qui voudrait sortir avec moi ?

-Je pense avoir une bonne idée. Suis-moi »

Elles se dirigèrent directement vers la tour des Gryffondors où Ginny repéra ses deux vieux frères : Fred et Georges.

« Forge et Gred vous êtes partant pour jouer un mauvais tour à Malefoy ?

-Naturellement sis' ! Toujours partant !

-Bien. Il faut que l'un de vous sorte avec Hermione.

-Pourquoi que l'un de nous ? Pourquoi pas les deux ?

-Hermione est prête à jouer un peu avec Malefoy mais elle reste tout de même Hermione. N'allez pas trop loin. Décidez vous.

-Ron ne va pas nous tuer ?

-Si Ron s'énerve il pourra toujours aller se faire voir. Après tout c'est lui qui l'a méprisé pendant des années.

-Jouer un bon tour à Ron et Malefoy je suis partant !

-Bien Fred. Donc tu veux bien avoir ce rôle ?

-Pas de problème. Moi aussi j'ai une ou deux filles à rendre jalouses !

-Bien alors Fred je te laisse décider de ce qu'il faut faire. »

Sur ces mots Ginny repartit pour prévenir Hermione que Fred allait lui servir de petit ami.

Malefoy avait mangé tranquillement sans se préoccuper des regards interrogateurs que toute sa tablée lui lançait. Il en avait l'habitude. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Hermione l'avait suivi. Surtout après leur baiser et leur engueulade du matin. Il avait bien vu Hermione sortir précipitamment mais il ne s'en était pas préoccupé. Il s'était passé une bonne demi-heure depuis le départ de la jeune fille et Malefoy avait enfin fini de manger. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la grande salle lorsqu'il la vit sur un escalier. Dans les bras de Fred Weasley. Un Weasley qui se rapprochait un peu trop d'elle à son goût. Il était en train de partir en courant vers les cachots quand il entendit tout le monde pousser un « ho ! » de surprise. Il se retourna et vit Fred et Hermione échanger un long baiser.

* * *

**Tadam ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	20. Chapter 11 8 : Réactions

**Et me revoilà ! Non c'est faux cette fic n'est pas abandonnée j'ai juste plus beaucoup le temps d'écrire et j'ai un peu perdu l'inspiration mais j'essaye de continuer !  
**

**Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! C'est un chapitre très court mais la suite devrait arriver plutôt vite !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 8 : Réactions  
**

Drago fut comme stupéfié pendant quelques secondes. La rage s'alluma d'un coup en lui et il réagit immédiatement.

Hermione était encore choquée par ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle, la miss Je-Sais-Tout, allait faire semblant de sortir avec Fred Weasley le plus farceur de tous les élèves de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas crédible, personne n'y croirait…

Et pourtant quand elle apparut à son bras elle vit bien tous les visages des élèves s'éclairer. Ils y croyaient. Hermione entraperçut la chevelure blonde de Drago qui se dirigeait vers les cachots. Elle se pencha vers Fred et lui dit

« Il va falloir être plus convaincant je crois.

-Pas de problème ma chère. Attachez bien votre ceinture »

Et sans la prévenir il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. Elle aurait voulu le repousser mais elle entendait bien le grand silence qui s'était installé et puis il l'embrassait doucement. Ce n'était pas comme avec Drago loin de là mais il ne la brusquait pas et ce n'était pas douloureux. C'était juste agréable. Contrairement à celui qu'elle avait échangé avec Drago ce baiser n'était pas violent. Elle n'avait pas envie comme avec Drago d'approfondir ce baiser mais elle aimait le contact des lèvres de Fred sur les siennes. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus avant sur la question qu'un cri interrompit ses pensées.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle était dans une salle sombre qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle se raidit immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Où était Fred ? On lui avait jeté un sort ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Où est-ce qu'elle était ? Pourquoi elle ne voyait rien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Soudain une lumière s'alluma l'aveuglant momentanément. Quand elle réussit enfin à voir à quelque chose elle ne put apercevoir que la silhouette de son agresseur. Cela la frustra encore plus. Elle était attachée à une chaise et elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là et en plus elle ne parvenait même pas à discerner qui lui faisait cela ? C'en était trop pour elle ! Elle résolut de tenter le tout pour le tout et posa une des premières questions qui lui passa par la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

-…

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-…

-Pourquoi vous m'avez emmené ?

-… »

Alors qu'elle allait se mettre à hurler pour appeler de l'aide la lumière s'éteignit brusquement.

Elle avait encore la bouche ouverte de surprise quand des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle tenta de se débattre mais en vain. Son agresseur la maintenait fermement avec une main tandis qu'il essayait de forcer le passage de ses lèvres. Elle eut un cri étouffé et la prise se relâcha immédiatement. Elle n'entendait que la respiration rauque de son agresseur et ne le distinguait toujours pas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Pourquoi je suis ici ? »

Personne ne lui répondit.


End file.
